Hasta que sea tiempo
by MissKaro
Summary: Elsa no había cumplido una semana de vida cuando la tinta del contrato que sellaba su destino se había secado, prometiéndola en matrimonio al príncipe Hans: dieciocho años después de su nacimiento.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada mío, nada mío. ¿De acuerdo?**

 **OOC, AU. Hecha con formato de OS, pero recortada en dos partes, así que avanza rápido.**

Regalo de cumpleaños para **yubima-chan,** hice mi mejor esfuerzo linda. Aunque al final la inspiración tomó rumbo diferente a la idea original.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

La nueva heredera al trono no había cumplido una semana de vida cuando la tinta del contrato que sellaba su destino se había secado.

Los respectivos Reyes de las Islas del Sur y Arendelle llevaban tiempo hablando de la posibilidad de fortalecer su alianza política de un modo contundente, que dejara claro ante los demás que sus reinos eran una fuerza unida que, si bien velaban por sus propios intereses como todos, se apoyaban la una de la otra y cometer ofensa contra cualquiera de los dos, significaba ganarse la enemistad de ambos.

El abuelo del rey Agnar de Arendelle, como el padre del entonces monarca de las Islas del Sur, habían sido compañeros de infancia y habían forjado una amistad que prevaleció a lo largo de los años, y producto de ello planeaban que sus herederos se casaran y se convirtieran en familia. Fue tal la mala suerte que sus vástagos fueron hombres, echando tierra a sus intenciones.

No obstante, las transmitieron a sus respectivos sucesores, para quienes el momento había llegado.

Ambos Reyes habían discutido la posibilidad de tener el mismo destino que sus predecesores, y tenían un plan de salvaguarda muy eficaz, el cual ya no importaba, porque sus deseos se habían visto cumplidos. La primera mujer nacida en la línea real de Arendelle les devolvió la calma para llevar a cabo el acuerdo más sencillo desde tiempos remotos: la institución del matrimonio.

Deliberaron y, entre los trece hijos del isleño, se decidieron por el menor, más cercano de edad a la próxima heredera del trono de Arendelle, Elsa, con quien el menor de dos años reinaría a futuro, acompañándola como una figura autoritaria que diera contención al pueblo, dudoso de una futura reina. Por supuesto el poder estaría expresamente en la primera monarca mujer, como establecían las antiguas leyes arendelleanas, donde no importaba el sexo del primogénito legítimo.

El matrimonio se llevaría a cabo a la mayoría de edad de su Alteza Elsa. Dieciocho años desde entonces.

Así fue que, antes de que tuviera conciencia, la pequeña rubia fue comprometida en matrimonio al príncipe Hans.

 _Pero ella no llegó a saberlo hasta mucho después._

* * *

Elsa conocía cada detalle del empapelado en la pared de su habitación. Podía replicarlo de memoria en el papel si se atrevía a poner a prueba sus habilidades artísticas con la acuarela, el óleo, el carboncillo, o un simple lápiz.

La pared era de una tonalidad celeste que a la vez daba la impresión de ser grisácea, y la había analizado a la perfección como para ser engañada sobre el color. No ocurría cuando la luz iluminaba la estancia, que muchas veces estaba sombría; era de modo más natural, como si la persona que creara ese diseño tuviese la intención de confundir visualmente al espectador, haciéndole preguntarse si era azul o gris.

Según, las mujeres tenían la capacidad de inventar numerosos nombres para los distintos tonos en la paleta del color, pero Elsa no se prestaba a esas frivolidades y, cabe admitir, tampoco se le ocurría cómo podía ser definido. Prefería pensar que era azul en sus días felices y gris en los días tristes.

Normalmente, o _naturalmente_ , era gris.

En realidad no recordaba si en su perspectiva algún día entero era azul. Y pasaba casi todo el día en su habitación.

Después de ese fondo, se encontraba el jardín de _Chinoiserie_ , estilo predominante en el dormitorio; la pared estaba llena de enredaderas de flores y formas que leyó eran de edificios de China, y en algunas de las plantas descansaban series de pajaritos —doce—, todos observando en diferentes direcciones, que en sus días sombríos parecía era a ella, con sus diminutos ojos llenos de lástima. Elsa no se atrevía a confirmar que la sentía por ella misma, pero afirmaba que los pajaritos inertes podían sentirla por ella y, como no cantaban, no hacían nada, pues no le estorbaba la opinión que tuvieran de la futura reina.

Solo ellos debían imaginar su fragilidad interior, porque ante todo el mundo, hasta el espejo, ella era la persona más digna y segura que había en el universo, como resultado de su cuidada educación, a pesar de no ser la más común a una heredera del trono.

Vivir puertas adentro la mayor parte del año no era el método más ortodoxo de criar a una futura monarca.

Pero ella no era quien, todavía, para cuestionar a su padre. Y, quizá, cuando lo fuera, _alguien_ , él ya no estaría presente.

No imaginaba que él abdicara algún día, por lo que ella accedería al trono solo con su muerte.

Se preguntaba si ella estaría realmente preparada cuando llegara el día de convertirse en la primera reina de Arendelle.

Todo _su mundo_ era muy reducido, pero los que formaban parte de él tenían la certeza de que se convertiría en una reina notable, ya que en su parsimonioso actuar había una inteligencia que le haría ser conciliadora o beligerante sin dejar de obrar con la justicia necesaria de una regente.

Al menos conseguía engañar a los demás, reconocía la rubia. Probablemente el encierro de su crianza le había dado la oportunidad de practicar la apariencia que deseaba transmitir sobre su persona, de modo que los otros se llevaran la impresión que ella quería que tuvieran de la primera reina existente en la historia de ese pequeño reino noruego.

—Y para que no adivinen lo que puedes hacer —pronunció la rubia en modo ronco, acariciando una de las enredaderas oscuras de la pared.

Ella carraspeó para aclararse la voz; estaba acostumbrada a permanecer callada y solo hablar lo necesario, que requería de suavizar su garganta para poder pronunciar palabras de forma normal.

Aunque, de cualquier modo, no había nadie para escucharla; solo tenía esa solitaria habitación cuya extensión y diseño conocía como la palma de su mano.

Al menos la conocía más que sus propios poderes.

A veces los odiaba, por desconocidos y porque le habían fastidiado la vida. Sabía que podría haber vivido mejor si en sus manos no hubiera invierno, un frío letal que no controlaba en su totalidad, a pesar de que los tenía desde que tenía uso de memoria.

Otras veces los aceptaba, porque la hacían única y especial, y le daban una ventaja ante los demás. O lo harían, si supieran de ellos.

Ese era el motivo por el que pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada. Cuando descubrieron sus poderes, sus padres tomaron la decisión de cesar su contacto con el mundo exterior, hasta que pudiera controlarlos a la perfección, o podría provocar una verdadera desgracia como habría hecho con Anna, si ellos no hubieran descubierto que ambas salieron a jugar una noche, en que un escudo de una armadura evitó golpeara a su hermana con un rayo de hielo.

Casi hacían diez años de ello y no conseguía manejar los poderes que le habían sido dados.

Por ende, seguía aislada.

Y, también, por el temor que había de que ella fuera utilizada como un arma poderosa.

Si confiaba lo suficiente en alguien, o alguna persona extraña conocía de su invierno personal, podrían usarlo a su beneficio, engañándola para conseguir que hiciera cosas pregonando un bien… o solo para complacer.

Ella igual se preguntaba si sería posible, pero en las novelas de amor que Anna le daba a escondidas, se daba cuenta lo que las mujeres y hombres cedían cuando se creían enamoradas. Más las mujeres.

Por eso había decidido que sería como la reina inglesa que permaneció soltera toda su vida, y fue buena para su pueblo. Su hermana, sin las restricciones que ella, podría casarse y tener a su sucesor o sucesora.

Como no creció con las nociones románticas o domésticas de las demás jóvenes de su época, a los diecisiete años, cuando una doncella común comenzaba la búsqueda de marido, Elsa no tenía interés por ser esposa o madre. Darse a otra persona o transmitir a otro ser su calvario, no se le hacía cómodo ni atrayente.

Además, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y a la reserva.

 _Al menos eso era lo que quería creer_.

—Papá y mamá partirán ya, Elsa. —Anna lo dijo cuando no terminaba de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Elsa se volvió y la trenza francesa que caía en su hombro resbaló hacia su espalda. —Elianna —expresó su nombre completo para que fuera una reprimenda formal.

Su hermana menor se enderezó con ojos muy abiertos, casi haciéndola reír.

—Que te tenga permitido entrar a mi habitación no es sinónimo de hacerlo sin llamar —manifestó ella con una mirada que, para la joven cobriza, se pareció a la franca severidad de su padre.

Anna suspiró, porque quería mucho a su hermana, pero sabía que tenía demasiado sobre sus hombros. Iba a ser la reina, y sus maravillosos poderes le daban más carga.

Solo en ocasiones creía que era su culpa que pasara tanto tiempo encerrada, después de que la hizo salir en la noche en contra de su voluntad.

Asintió e inmediatamente Elsa sonrió, dándole una apariencia alegre a sus rasgos cincelados de alabastro. Con su cabello rubio, sedoso, pero cenizo y opaco por la falta de luz solar, y los orbes cerúleos que adornaban una cara perfecta de piel satinada, su hermana era hermosa, más de lo que alguna vez llegaría a ser ella.

Si los demás le hubieran observado más que unos minutos, habrían quedado embelesados por ella, y habrían pedido su mano en matrimonio en un santiamén. No les habría importado la frialdad que adornaba su mirada cuando una persona no íntima estaba cerca, ni ese horroroso silencio que se establecía en su presencia, mientras ésta observaba a su alrededor con aparente soberbia, envuelta de la calma que había en un paisaje congelado.

De no haber vivido con ella y ser receptora de sus genuinos actos de amabilidad y cariño, tendría la impresión que estaba hecha de hielo, como sus poderes o esos bloques que un rubio simpático, pero arisco, repartía en las épocas calurosas.

—¿Qué tan pronto se iban padre y madre? —cuestionó Elsa de forma tersa, haciéndola pestañear para regresar a la realidad.

Era música para los oídos la armoniosa voz de su hermana, toda una lástima que prefiriera reservarla para sí misma.

—En diez minutos saldrían del castillo —contestó y cogió sus faldas al dar media vuelta, pues pronto se irían a las Islas del Sur y no tendría suficiente tiempo de llenarlos de abrazos privados.

Elsa la siguió con actitud comedida y llegó al estudio de su padre cuando su madre reía contenta acariciando los cabellos cobrizos de su hermana, sueltos, como los tenía usualmente al estar en casa.

El rey la miró con una sonrisa y ella se acercó a abrazarlo para decirle adiós, aspirando el olor de bergamota y cedro que asociaba a su progenitor, y aprovechando ese momento en que podía estar en sus brazos sin pensar en otra cosa. Hizo lo mismo con su madre, de aroma a jazmín y naranja, quien acarició su rostro y la observó unos segundos eternos como si quisiera decir algo más que su "Te quiero".

La realidad es que no habría sabido que su madre, como su padre, deseaban ir a las Islas del Sur para hablar seriamente con los reyes y modificar el acuerdo al que habían llegado casi dieciocho años atrás, y no llegaron a hacerlo porque una repentina tormenta les hizo perecer en mar.

 **[EH]**

Con cuatro años, Hans supo que sería rey.

No fue parte de su ilusión como hijo de uno, pues tenía doce hermanos, y entonces tres sobrinos, que estaban antes que él en la línea para el trono de las Islas del Sur, un pequeño reino entre Dinamarca y Noruega, con hombres demasiado sanos como para morir a menos que fuera por regicidio en masa.

A esa corta edad, su sueño era convertirse en capitán de su propia embarcación y recorrer el mundo, para conquistar un territorio desconocido como en las historias y descubrir a las sirenas en el mar para demostrar que la magia existía, algo que su mejor amigo y sobrino, Hilbrand, negaba. Para el primogénito del primogénito de su padre, que sería rey en su día, y ya comenzaba a aprender para serlo, eso de la magia era mentira, y Hans, que siempre quería tener la razón, deseaba más navegar y buscar en cada mar a esas criaturas, o cualquier otro ser mágico, solo para regodearse en la cara de su amigo.

Pero su padre, entonces vivo, le cortó esa esperanza al decirle que en el futuro sería rey, pues estaba destinado a casarse, dieciséis años más tarde, con la heredera al trono de un reino vecino.

Hilbrand no habría sido posible porque era el heredero directo, pero él tenía la edad para ser el esposo de ella en el futuro.

Había dicho que, a partir de entonces, comenzaría a formarse para la tarea; aunque fuese el esposo de la princesa Elsa, él tendría un papel importante en Arendelle, y debía prepararse para ello.

Naturalmente, con cuatro años, detestando a las niñas, lloronas como solo las conocía, Hans odió a la princesa, que le hacía imposible su sueño, aun si le permitió pasar más tiempo con su mejor amigo en las clases.

Cuando la vio dos veranos después, la pensó como una chiquilla callada que le siguió de la mano por todo el castillo, hasta que un día él la soltó cuando quiso irse a jugar solo con Hilbrand y no cuidar a una niñita curiosa que solo observaba a su alrededor y sonreía más bonito que él porque sí tenía todos sus dientes.

Además de que era su _futura esposa,_ y odiaba la idea todavía.

No tenía que estar cuidando de ninguna niña pequeña en su tiempo libre de clases, que eran culpa de ella, sino quería jugar. Así que la dejó en el salón rosa de su cuñada, donde ella podría entretenerse con las pinturas de la pared y él podría jugar a los piratas con Hilbrand, y luego volver con ella para cumplir con su obligación.

A un niño de seis años y medio, estar al pendiente de una de cuatro, cuando había muchas personas en el castillo, era fastidioso, por lo que dejándole en sitio era tranquilo, apartado y seguro — _y rosa, color de niña_ —, como decía su cuñada, era una solución muy buena.

(En el presente se estremecía porque las agujas de tejer de su cuñada estaban ahí.)

El único impedimento a sus planes fue que la princesa era decidida y no quiso ser abandonada.

Sin embargo, se alegraba de la dirección que tomó ese día.

 _Esa vez descubrió la magia_.

Cuando deshizo el agarre con su mano fría, dándole instrucciones de permanecer en la habitación, ella hizo un mohín con los labios y golpeó el suelo con su piecito, diciéndole que quería estar con él, como habían dicho sus padres.

Él, por supuesto, se enojó y le respondió que no, que iba a ser su esposo y debía hacerle caso.

Los dos se asustaron cuando ella abrió y cerró sus manitas a sus costados y un poco de nieve apareció a sus pies.

A Hans el miedo le duró poco porque finalmente había visto algo mágico.

La princesa comenzó a llorar asustada y él, abrazándola, le dijo que guardaría su secreto; aunque ella exclamó que no sabía nada, que eso nunca había pasado.

Hans le susurró que era un sueño, mientras se dormía, llevándose la magia con ella… y cuando despertó, hasta que se fue de las Islas, Elsa no volvió a hablar ni hacer nada.

Él se mantuvo callado al respecto y constantemente preguntó por la siguiente ocasión que le vería, mientras seguía entusiasmado con sus clases, queriendo impresionarla para que le enseñara lo que podía hacer con su magia.

Aguantó las burlas de sus hermanos más cercanos en edad, que aseguraban se había enamorado de la princesita y que pronto deseaba ser controlado por una mujer, o muchos otros argumentos que desprestigiaba al reconocer la envidia. Él de pequeño sabía por qué quería verla, aunque al ir creciendo se transformó bastante su deseo.

Lamentablemente no volvió a tenerla en su presencia.

Lars le explicó que las dos hijas de los reyes de Arendelle se mantendrían apartadas del mundo y solo contadas personas tendrían acceso a ambas.

Él supuso que las dos tendrían magia y ese sería el motivo para tenerlas ocultas. Le dio igual. Amaba el invierno y quería volver a presenciar las habilidades de su prometida, por la que también le entró curiosidad cómo sería al crecer. Si él había madurado lo suficiente, con el ejercicio y el aprendizaje, para volverse un joven de buen ver, apreciado por un sinnúmero de mujeres, ella debía haberse transformado con el paso de los años en una señorita aún más agraciada que en su infancia.

Con dieciocho, envió su primera petición al rey Agnar de visitar Arendelle. Al ser rechazada, le mandó dos misivas, una para él, donde pedía comenzar correspondencia con su futura esposa.

Solo una fue respondida.

Para no causar incidente entre ambos reinos, continuó haciendo lo mismo: dos cartas. Una dirigida al rey y otra a ella. La primera escueta, preguntando por Elsa, y otra a ella, gruesa y llena de detalles de su vida, cuestionando cuándo contestaría y cuándo sería el día en que podrían verse de nuevo.

En un punto empezó a sentirse casi como Pigmalión, ilusionado con una creación suya, aunque en su caso permanecía en su mente, creada en el exterior por los rasgos que recordaba de su infancia, igualándola a la belleza de la reina Idún, y en el interior a partir de la breve información que el rey Agnar le daba a conocer sobre ella.

Ansioso de verla antes de convertirse en esposos —y la expectativa de ser rey no le atraía tanto—, pidió conocerla previamente a su dieciocho cumpleaños.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue que los reyes se presentarían en las Islas del Sur.

 _¿Y Elsa?_

Él quería verla, no le interesaban mucho sus padres… pues tenía un presentimiento que le abrasaba la mente, relacionado a ese secretismo de los últimos años.

Para él fue un alivio que ella no viajara en la embarcación de los reyes, o la habría perdido sin siquiera tenerla.

 **[EH]**

Semanas después del fallecimiento de sus padres, Elsa fue capaz de entrar en el estudio de su progenitor, mismo que ahora le pertenecía al ser la "reina".

Su coronación tendría lugar en dos meses, al tiempo de su dieciocho cumpleaños, a mitad de verano, la primera celebración más lúgubre que tendría lugar por el luto de su familia.

En el mes y medio que había pasado desde la muerte de sus padres, y hasta el día en que fuese coronada, el Consejo se encargaba de Arendelle, pero ella sabía que debía ponerse al día con los asuntos del reino, ya no en su habitación, sino en uno de los sitios más propios para hacerlo, esa habitación de paredes grises, detrás del escritorio de caoba al final de la habitación, rodeada de libros, mapas, leyes y acuerdos, de magnificencia y solitud, un lugar que estaba después de la sala del trono.

Era difícil para ella pensar que, muy pronto, cuando apenas se convertía en adulta, ascendería, y que lo hacía por la muerte temprana de ambos padres. El destino había sido muy cruel, arrebatándole a los dos demasiado joven, dejándole una hermana, un reino, y una vida con la que lidiar.

¿Cómo iba a cuidar de cientos de personas, la más importante de todas, una joven de catorce años, si su propia vida era complicada?

Pero tenía un deber y había hecho una promesa en la tumba simbólica de su padre; afrontaría su destino como una persona madura.

El primer paso era responder en medio del dolor.

Acababa de dejar a Anna dormida después de que ella llorara todavía abrazada a una manta con el aroma de su madre y, pese a que quería refugiarse en su dormitorio y derramar un par de lágrimas como en varias noches, era tiempo de hacer lo que le correspondía.

El olor de su padre ya se había esfumado y solo quedaba el perfume del azafrán que entraba desde el exterior, aliviándole en lo más profundo de su alma, pues se habría derrumbado con el aroma de su progenitor y la certeza de no volver a sentirlo nunca.

Apretó sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma, y caminó hacia la silla detrás del escritorio, sentándose y tomándose unos minutos para poder funcionar, apartando la imagen de su padre en el mismo sitio.

Un nudo en la garganta se acentuó en su cuello cuando tocó el borde del escritorio con sus manos, y dejó fluir su dolor dejando que la madera se tornara de cristal, derramando un par de lágrimas sobre el hielo.

Bajó las manos a su regazos y segundos más tarde sus nudillos se tornaron blancos de mantenerlas en puños.

Elsa hipó y segundos después hizo que la magia desapareciera, buscando la llave del escritorio en la cadena de su pecho, debajo de su vestido de muselina gris para el día.

Tendría que sacar un duplicado de la llave del cajón principal del escritorio, que escondía un compartimiento secreto dentro. Solo su padre y ella tenían copias encima, y la de él se había perdido al llevarla en su viaje.

Ella nunca había usado la suya, porque el estudio era de su padre; cuando estaba allí en el pasado se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio y, a pesar de su innata curiosidad, no se inmiscuía en las pertenencias de su padre a menos que él se lo pidiera. Además, él tenía derecho a su privacidad, como ella amaba la suya.

Pero ahora era necesario que abriera cada uno de los cajones de allí.

El principal medía veinticinco por cuarenta, con unos quince centímetros de profundidad. Atrás, tenía una esquina que se levantaba para dejar espacio al compartimiento, de diez centímetros de ancho, como para esconder documentos doblados o alguna cosa pequeña. Si se necesitaba guardar otra cosa de mayor tamaño, un sitio debajo del escritorio, bastante grande, estaba disponible.

Lo único allí oculto era una de las reliquias de su familia que los godos consiguieron por sus _visitas_.

Se llevó un jadeo al abrir el cajón y ver que solo había cartas. Ningún cartapacio, solo cartas. Lacradas.

Reconoció el escudo de las Islas del Sur y se preguntó si la última tendría relación con la visita personal que harían sus padres en el comienzo de primavera.

Su padre había puntualizado en lo "personal" de la visita, por lo que no comentó cuál sería el motivo de ir al reino vecino; y como el rey y su padre eran amigos, le dio poca importancia.

El rey Henrik, al asistir al funeral, aseguró que no había alguna cosa que tuvieran que discutir, y que cuando pasara un tiempo, quería hablar con ella.

No se pondría a leer la correspondencia de su padre, así que la dejaría guardada con otras pertenencias en el ático, perfectamente bajo llave.

Las cogió para buscar dentro del compartimiento, pero al dejar las cartas sobre la mesa llamó su atención que la primera iba dirigida a ella.

Una tensión se alojó en su pecho y desató el hilo que envolvía las cartas, pasando una a una leyendo su nombre en las esquinas, contando dieciséis de ellas. Al final había una carta dirigida a su padre.

La única abierta.

—Papá, ¿qué me ocultaste? —preguntó con manos temblorosas, sintiendo aprensión a enterarse de lo que su padre no encontrara importancia que supiese.

Por primera vez, la curiosidad no pudo tanto, pensó Elsa rompiendo el sello de una carta gruesa, imaginando que sería la primera y que perderían grosor con el tiempo.

Estaba fechada del otoño pasado.

Sus ojos siguieron ávidamente cada línea de la carta, maravillada con las palabras del príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, quien le narraba sucesos de su vida como si fuese una amiga íntima.

—¿Podré contar con su respuesta esta vez, princesa Elsa? —leyó en voz alta, antes de llegar a la firma del príncipe, cuyo nombre le era extrañamente familiar.

¿Esa vez?

Entonces ésa era la última carta enviada.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, inspiró. Al abrirlos, sus manos volaron a la primera carta dirigida a ella y la abrió, enterándose de que la habían enviado dos años antes.

—Es mucha mi vergüenza no saber cómo dirigirme hacia mi prometida, Alteza. De pequeño le decía Elsa, pero he aprendido más sobre la propiedad y…

Ella perdió el color y la carta se cubrió de escarcha.

 **[EH]**

Una indescriptible felicidad se asomó en Hans cuando su correspondencia se encontró con una carta de Arendelle. Y, a menos que el rey resucitara u otra persona tuviera interés en comunicarse, con caligrafía femenina, podía afirmar que su emisor era su prometida.

Había llegado uno de los momentos que tenía tiempo esperando y se descubría como un niño ante un presente, deseoso de saber qué le habían obsequiado.

Sinceramente no le importaba qué decía la carta; bueno, sí lo hacía; pero más le interesaba que ella había respondido por primera vez y era como si le hubieran dado el sol en tamaño bolsillo.

—Parece que has encontrado el Grial, hermano —aseveró Hilbrand del otro lado del escritorio, jugando con una moneda.

Hizo caso omiso hacia su tono burlón.

Su mejor amigo era la única persona, fuera de Henrik y su esposa, que no le trataba con el respeto que todos sentían por él, por su eminente posición en Arendelle. Conforme crecía, le trataban con distinción, aunque, a excepción de su amigo, no tenía mucha compañía; era ignorado por los otros familiares por causa de que, desde los dos años, era bien sabido que no pertenecería a las Islas del Sur, sino el reino vecino.

Tuvo el privilegio de ser escogido para un título alto, pero de forma personal le aisló mucho.

Seguro que sin la compañía de Hilbrand habría tenido una infancia horrorosa. No obstante, como respuesta se había empeñado a enmascarar sus emociones, más de lo que necesitaría ejerciendo de rey. Y se había hecho bastante bueno, según su amigo.

Por consiguiente, era obvio que este se sintiera intrigado y sorprendido de la expresión de dicha en su rostro con una simple carta.

—¿Ella ha respondido? —tentó el futuro rey de las Islas del Sur, dejando de lanzar la moneda al aire, guardándola en su bolsillo.

El castaño miró con ojos entrecerrados a su mejor amigo, concentrado en las letras frontales de la misiva en sus manos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más de lo usual y, solo por conocerlo de toda su vida, tuvo la certeza que el otro estaba enamorado de una mujer que los dos conocieron catorce años atrás.

Era toda una suerte que se tratara de su prometida, pero le daba mala espina que en todos esos años no supieran nada de su destino.

¿Y si había muerto de joven? ¿U ocurrió un accidente que la dejó en mal estado? ¿O una enfermedad?

¿Estaría loca?

Su padre había afirmado que era una joven encantadora, al asistir al sencillo servicio fúnebre, solo para allegados, acontecido dos meses atrás. Nada de rarezas en la futura reina.

De todos modos, Hilbrand era reticente a que todo no fuera una estratagema bien hecha para esconder cualquier cosa que se considerara importante en los ojos del rey Agnar, sin ofender a su memoria.

Para su desazón, Hans parecía entusiasmado con una joven desconocida, al punto que su inteligencia había desaparecido, dejándole como cualquier otro enamorado. Y temía que, si él se oponía o decía algo inadecuado, perdería a su mejor amigo por siempre.

Le daba la impresión que debía guardarse sus opiniones en lo que la futura reina competía.

¿Y si su problema era que no quería alejarse de su mejor amigo?

Ambos habían compartido la vida del otro desde su infancia, al tener dos meses de diferencia en nacimiento, y pronto tendría que acontecer el matrimonio que a ambos les pondría mar de distancia. No sería lo mismo.

Le habría gustado hacerlo uno de sus consejeros principales cuando heredara, pero Hans tenía una obligación que cumplir. Aunque, más bien, parecía que estaba ansioso y no un hombre de veinte años que se vería orillado a entrar al matrimonio antes de haber probado mundo.

¿Por qué nunca pudo convencerlo de adquirir experiencia prenupcial?

Era asquerosamente inaudito que un joven de veinte años estuviera próximo a unirse de por vida con una mujer, sin haber estado con alguna otra antes. Como imaginaba que no le quiso ser infiel sin estar casados, tampoco lo haría después.

No sabía si era peor que llegase virgen al matrimonio, o que en su vida solo yaciera con una mujer —si esta no moría antes que él.

Al final, las dos eran casi lo mismo.

Incluso pensando así, porque lo respetaba y le quería como un hermano, se alegraba por él, ya que sería feliz y si lo garantizaba una mujer extraña, ¿quién era él para oponerse?

Solo de subir al trono antes de que pudiera hacerse efecto el contrato podría revocarlo, pero se granjearía el odio del único pelirrojo que soportaba en su familia.

Arrugó el ceño al darse cuenta que en sus reflexiones dicho hombre había estado leyendo y su cara había cambiado a una de confusión y molestia.

—Usted me ha abierto su vida, Hans, y yo, correspondiendo su franqueza, debo confesar que no era conocedora de la situación que nos une hasta hace dos días, cuando descubrí sus cartas. —Preparado para muchas cosas, también se quedó anonadado ante la nueva información.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Elsa me dice que acaba de tener conocimiento de nuestro compromiso; que leyó mis cartas y el contrato estaba oculto entre las pertenencias de su padre. Ninguno de sus padres lo mencionó en su vida —explicó Hans con evidente desagrado. — _Si pudiera insultar a los muertos_.

—Espera a que sus restos estén más fríos —musitó irónico.

—Deben estarlo desde antes de morir, Hil; murieron en… No, ya lo capto —espetó él masajeándose las sienes. —Me siento un idiota; ese hombre estuvo jugando conmigo.

—Tú tienes mucha cabeza fría, Hans —dijo con tacto; se le ocurría que ella podría aprovechar la oportunidad para librarse de un acuerdo antiguo—. Piénsalo, ¿qué ha dicho ella?

Hans arrugó el ceño y alejó la sensación pulsátil en su pecho.

—En este momento no puede reunirse conmigo en persona, por lo menos hasta su coronación, pero desea mantener correspondencia —informó el pelirrojo preguntándose el porqué del secretismo del rey Agnar, quien inicialmente, según su padre y hermano, se mostró complacido con el compromiso.

Esa respuesta le dio alivio al castaño.

Por su parte, Hans trató de reflexionar el asunto con la cabeza fría, sin conseguirlo realmente.

¿Habría cambiado de opinión al ver crecer a su hija? ¿Querría darle la oportunidad de escoger?

¿Tendría qué ver con su magia?

Odiaba los misterios; le gustaba ir un pie enfrente de los hechos y allí se hallaba en la ignorancia.

Lo que más le dolía era que Elsa no tuviera una idea de él y en esos dos años sus cartas permanecieran selladas esperando porque su receptora pudiera tenerla en sus manos.

¿El rey habría decidido mostrárselas algún día, para no haberse deshecho de ellas?

No se atrevía a pensar que la joven educada—de la que acababa de llevarse una impresión—las hubiera leído, y solo hasta la muerte de su padre se dignara a responderlas.

La niña fiel y dulce de su infancia tampoco habría hecho semejante grosería.

Se inclinaba a pensar que era obra del rey.

Y eso le dejaba en la inquietud de nunca saber el motivo, ahora hundido en las profundidades del mar del Norte.

—Hans, sigo hablándote —dijo su amigo trayéndolo a la tierra.

—Sí, pero, ¿será correcto casarme con ella? —preguntó con reticencia, pues odiaba esa idea. No quería ponerla en una situación que detestara.

Hilbrand resopló. —¿Hablas en serio?

Asintió.

—Es perfecto para ti, ¿no lo ves? Ahora que su padre no está y ella desea cartearse contigo, ya está hecho. No ha roto su compromiso y la mujer de la que estás enamorado será tu esposa, y tú quieres echarte atrás en un estúpido acto de caballerosidad.

Saltó de indignación. —Yo no estoy…

—Si crees que puedes engañarme a mí que compartí mi leche contigo… —advirtió Hilbrand con prepotencia.

—¡Qué asco! —Hans frunció la boca y los dos rieron.

—Siendo serio, _tío Hans_ —dijo su amigo formalmente—. No hablamos de sentimientos nunca, y no quiero repetirlo. Estoy muy seguro que le tienes en gran estima, no has tenido ninguna aspiración romántica en deferencia a ella. Y tratando con ella te faltará muy poco para terminar el cometido para enamorarte. También quieres que lo mismo ocurra con la princesa Elsa, de pequeña ya te seguía como un bicho, así que… ¿por qué no? Puede enamorarse de ti porque no eres mal partido, aunque te guardas mucho a ti mismo. No la dejes ir sin intentarlo. Envíales cartas y cortéjala de lejos; conócela y aprovecha su coronación para encontrarte con ella. ¿Qué tienes que perder? A final de cuentas… —Hilbrand se interrumpió bruscamente—. ¡Demonios! ¡Solo cásate con ella! Si no lo haces tú, me obligarán a mí.

—¿Qué! —exclamó asombrado. —¡No!

La sola mención le repugnaba. Su hermano no lo haría, ¿o sí?

—Tengo las características para cumplir el papel —repuso el otro.

El ojiverde lanzó un largo suspiro.

—Tu abuelo Jozef, mi padre, dijo que tú no podías por ser el heredero —articuló serenamente doblando la carta de Elsa con bastante cuidado, en perspectiva de Hil. —No querían unificar los reinos, solo hacer una alianza y cumplir los deseos de mi abuelo Filip y el rey Ananias de Arendelle.

—Eso no quita que haya otros, si lo piensas. ¿Cuántos Westergård varones, _solteros_ , hay?

—Si se opusiera a casarse conmigo, dudo que quisiera un compromiso con otro —replicó Hans con seguridad.

—Entonces asegúrate que sea contigo. No le veo sentido a esta conversación, ¿desde cuándo eres noble y abnegado?

—Nunca.

El príncipe pelirrojo observó la carta en sus manos con mucha seriedad y entonces sonrió.

 **[EH]**

Si le dieran permiso a sentirse celosa, Anna lo habría estado.

Desde que su hermana le había dicho con inquietud que estaba prometida desde nacimiento con un príncipe, y que éste deseaba mantenerse en contacto con ella, aun tiempo atrás, Elsa había encontrado una distracción muy conveniente para paliar el dolor de la pérdida de sus padres.

Ser la próxima reina y tener un prometido ocupaban las horas de su hermana, mientras que ella, en su lugar, que pasaba largo tiempo en compañía de su madre, y otro poco con su padre, se sentía como si le hubiesen arrebatado la alegría de sus días y ya nada pudiera llenarlos. Deseaba estar tan ocupada como Elsa para no recaer en la pena de perder a sus padres.

Pero luego de sus pensamientos egoístas, gracias a Gerda, se daba cuenta que había salido mucho mejor parada que su hermana mayor, aunque no lo quisiera.

Elsa tenía que cuidar de ella y del pueblo de Arendelle, encargarse del Consejo y responder a nombre de su casa y la familia, casarse en poco tiempo con un hombre desconocido, mantener en control sus poderes… y seguir en duelo por el fallecimiento de sus padres, solo que en silencio, porque debía corresponder a la imagen de la reina en que se convertiría. Todo en tan poco tiempo. En la piel de Elsa, se sentiría agotada.

En opinión de su ama de llaves, era Anna quien podía llorar y seguir comportándose como correspondía a su edad. Elsa solo dejaba las almohadas con olor a sal y una habitación con rastros de agua en las alfombras por las mañanas, como si la noche las dedicara al luto y el día a las responsabilidades.

Anna lo entendía e iba asimilándolo poco a poco, aunque de todos modos se sentía añorante de una persona que le enviara cartas y le hiciera alzar la comisura de los labios, o le enviara chocolates deliciosos, libros u otros pequeños detalles que buscaban encantarla.

Era Elsa quien no gustaba de las novelas de amor, y era quien terminaba recibiendo cosas de un enamorado.

 _Pero no tenía más opción_.

Su madre se avergonzaría de ella si tuviera idea cómo pensaba.

O probablemente lo sabía, pues en el cielo no creía que existieran limitaciones.

Necesitaba distraerse; salir de ahí.

—Elsa, ¿puedo ir al pueblo? —Se atrevió a preguntar después de darle vueltas las últimas semanas.

La aludida le miró por encima del borde del cartapacio, lanzándole una de esas cejas arqueadas que volvían loca a los sirvientes del castillo, porque nunca sabían qué significaban si ella no hablaba.

Y Elsa era muy callada.

Ella, sin embargo, conocía su significado.

—Me aburro aquí… y, ahora que será tu coronación, ya no tiene sentido permanecer encerradas siempre. Quiero… distraerme.

Elsa desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, que contempló un par de segundos y asintió, haciendo que Anna sonriera por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La rubia lo extrañaba y deseaba con ansias que la alegría de la casa, en forma de Anna, regresara.

Actuar con normalidad después de la muerte de un ser querido era un proceso que llevaba su tiempo, pero su madre, que había quedado huérfana también, un poco más joven que Anna, le aseguró siempre que era posible, con el apoyo de las personas amadas.

Debía confiar en sus palabras, pues su madre quedó al cuidado de su madrina, dejando su natal Islandia para vivir en el continente… había perdido más que unos padres; todo su mundo cambió y resultó ser una mujer extraordinaria.

Cuando Anna se fue, apartó su atención de los documentos con el parlamento noruego y la dedicó a la pulsera en su muñeca derecha, acudiendo a ella el pensamiento del príncipe Hans, que comenzaba a ocupar su mente mucho tiempo.

En sus primeras dieciséis cartas que había leído de él, se había sentido muy simpática con el isleño, que la recordaba de su infancia pese a que ella no lo hacía. Y en el mes que iba, con seis cartas más a la lista, aun si pensaba que no había de qué hablar, se encontraba más alegre y ansiosa a las noticias del supuesto pelirrojo.

Seguía peleada con la idea de desposarse, puesto que implicaba una intimidad que ella no favorecía y se oponía a todo con lo que había planeado, pero tras pensarlo últimamente no era tan malo. Asumir su papel en ese asunto de honor no suponía mucho sacrificio; si él era como se lo imaginaba, tal vez vivir casada sin problemas sería posible.

Y quizá, solo si los años le permitían, podría confiar en él su mayor secreto.

 **[EH]**

A un costado de Hans, Hilbrand sabía que su mejor amigo seguía estupefacto con la visión de su futura esposa, mientras ésta era coronada ceremoniosamente.

Hasta él debía admitir que la ahora reina de Arendelle era una incomparable, un poco alejada de los cánones habituales que pedían cabellos dorados y ojos más oscuros, pero sin duda espléndida.

No cumplía con los requisitos que a él atraían, como eran las morenas, pero Hans tenía suerte de que la mujer por la que iba detrás tuviera muy buenos atributos. Y la había visto buscar de reojo a alguien, probablemente una cabellera pelirroja entre los contados asistentes.

La ceremonia tendría lugar y después acontecería una pequeña cena, sin un baile posterior, correspondiendo al luto de menos de seis meses que se debía a los anteriores monarcas, dando respeto también a la nueva posición de la joven Elsa; así pues, los invitados fueron pocos, inteligentemente escogidos. Muchos de ellos curiosos, como él, de qué maravilla escondería para que nadie le conociera.

Viéndola, su belleza podría ser un buen aliciente, sobre todo si ya estaba comprometida su mano.

La hermanita tenía lo suyo, pero ya en su corta edad se adivinaba que al crecer no igualaría la belleza de la mayor.

Le daba a pensar si ocultarlas era una costumbre arandelleana, conociendo por Hans que en ese reino era la primera vez que había mujeres por nacimiento. O si se trataba una consecuencia del secuestro de la prima de las princesas, la heredera de Corona.

Sobre su capacidad como monarca, el tiempo diría, pero si era similar a la reina de Inglaterra, no habría qué cuestionar. Elsa poseía un aura fría y regia, con una mirada inteligente, que su reino tal vez no peligraría.

En todo caso, temía por Hans. Le daba inquietud que el aspecto demasiado sereno e imperturbable de la reina tuviera consecuencias en su mejor amigo, quien miraba con embeleso a la rubia impávida.

Lo que no podía saber era que su tío, menor que él solo por dos meses, contaba con una intimidad suficiente hacia la reina para no dejarse influenciar por la pantalla que ella estaba mostrando de cara al público. En su lugar solo veía a la joven que disfrutaba de la arquitectura y el diseño, y era partidaria del chocolate en las pastas y en la bebida, en lugar de la fruta y el té que bebía casi todo el mundo.

Imaginaba que su apariencia severa se debía al secretismo que había leído entre líneas por saber de antemano de su magia, la que podía darle el título de bruja a los ojos de los fanáticos, aunque su apariencia era la misma que los ángeles.

Adivinaba de su crianza solitaria, casi como la de él, y las imposiciones que tenía ligadas a su nombre; la libertad que quería abrazar para apartar el mundo en que vivía y la sometía a deberes que despreciaba y por los que debía fingir.

¿Podía conocer a alguien en treinta cartas?

Ella decía que sí iba haciéndolo. Él, con las catorce suyas, más las dieciséis del rey, podía dar certeza a que la idea de pasar su vida con Elsa era plácida.

Mucho más que eso.

Al término de la ceremonia, Hans vio con envidia que su hermano Henrik le escoltaba de regreso al castillo, con los asistentes siguiéndoles, y él se conformó a ofrecerle su brazo a su futura cuñada, a quien su hermano le había presentado antes de la ceremonia.

Hilbrand, por su parte, se vio obligado a caminar con una duquesa francesa de edad madura, que hablaba maravillas de su hija Daphné, a quien se le había hecho imposible asistir por un retraso en la escuela, perdiéndose la coronación de su adorada prima Elsa.

—Perdone la imprudencia, Alteza, pero… ¿también es callado? Porque si es así será un matrimonio muy silencioso.

A unos pasos delante de ellos, le pareció ver la mirada subrepticia de Elsa hacia su hermana menor, inmutable al hecho.

Él sonrió de lado al contemplar la elevación momentánea de la boca de su futura esposa.

—¿Qué necesidad de llenar con palabras cuando los actos hablan más que ellas? —inquirió inmerso en el movimiento elegante de la reina, ataviada en un conjunto oscuro, semejante a la mora azul, cortado a la cintura y la tela de raso de la falda cayendo lisa, hasta el borde que tenía pequeños azafranes amarillos como la bandera.

Elsa seguía el luto a su manera. No tenía adornos, más que la pulsera de zafiros que él le dio y la ropa no resplandecía ni contaba con arreglos estrafalarios o llamativos. Sin embargo, ella lucía extremadamente bien sin detalles en el vestido.

Su hermana, con menores atributos, parecía todavía una niña sin algún toque en su vestido completamente negro.

Dicha cobriza, recompuesta desde sus palabras, resolló. —Pero a veces hay que hablar —comentó entre dientes, como con impaciencia.

—No lo discuto, Alteza. Y en esas ocasiones se pertinente hacerlo. En mi posición, pues es mi caso cual discutimos, preciso de la observación para recoger información… es más estimulante y rica en su contenido.

—Otro listillo —murmuró ella enfurruñada.

Él omitió su respuesta con diversión.

Aparentemente, la llamada de la madurez no había ocurrido todavía con la pequeña princesa. No era del todo malo porque la defunción de sus padres no le había manchado la inocencia.

Había hecho lo contrario con la rubia, aunque imaginaba que ella desde mucho antes había dejado atrás la actitud pueril de la infancia para hacer frente a la exigencia de una heredera al trono. Hilbrand, más que él, se había visto sujeto a esas demandas, olvidadas a veces en privado.

¿Sería lo mismo con ella?

Eso era algo que ansiaba conocer en el futuro.

Entretanto, la semana que lo separaba de su inminente matrimonio, y el tiempo posterior para acostumbrarse el uno al otro, se mantendría atento a esa bella dama que compartiría su vida con él y de quien estaba enamorado en silencio.

—¿La tratará bien, verdad? —Le preguntó la princesa Elianna en un pequeño susurro, que casi le hizo inclinarse para oírla perfectamente.

Posando sus ojos unos instantes en Elsa, asintió, esperando que su rostro mostrara el fervor que sentía corriendo por sus venas.

—Nada me haría más dichoso, Alteza.

—Entonces tiene mi aprobación, príncipe Hans. Solo espero no volverme loca con tantas personas silenciosas cerca.

Enarcó una ceja por el insulto, pero sus mejillas no parecían sonrosadas de vergüenza.

Preso de la misma clase de miradas ilusionadas al verse en el espejo, Hans intuyó que había alguien, presuntamente silencioso, que hacía de las suyas en la vida de la jovencita. Y, como deber de _cuñado_ , debía tener en cuenta quién osaba tomar provecho de una chiquilla claramente enamoradiza.

—Recuerde también, Alteza, que el silencio dice mucho.

Ella hizo un mohín, que le recordó mucho a su hermana cuando niña, y notó su intención de cruzarse de brazos antes de guardar la compostura.

Nuevamente, captó el disimulado interés de Elsa y sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza.

 **[EH]**

El momento más esperado del día, en la perspectiva de Elsa, casi había llegado.

Los invitados se habían retirado a sus aposentos o tomado rumbo a sus respectivos barcos, y ella había quedado en la compañía de su hermana, los reyes de las Islas del Sur, el príncipe Hilbrand y _Hans_.

Sabía que en unos minutos los otros darían retirada para darle privacidad con su prometido, y, contrario a lo que habría esperado, lo deseaba.

Él era más apuesto de lo que había imaginado; de apariencia gallarda y sonrisa ladeada, más varonil de lo que habría deseado. Era muy guapo y sería su esposo.

Pero, lo que más llamaba su atención, era que algo en él correspondía al sujeto que había intuido en sus cartas, como si hubiese dejado de lado cualquier noción de insensatez para mostrarse como verdaderamente era. Por ser cartas especiales, las suyas no tenían más que una posibilidad mínima de extraviarse, y él echó a un lado ese porcentaje para presentarse como era.

Lo temía, porque ella se había guardado un poco para sí, aunque su escrutinio le dijera que se encontraba con la primera persona que podía ver a través de ella.

¿Con qué clase de adivino o maestro observador se encontraba?

—Dígame, Majestad —tomó la palabra el príncipe Hilbrand—; ¿cómo es madame Daphné Girardon?

Habiendo asumido que cuestionaría sobre ella, se encontró extrañada, pero buscó no reflejarlo.

Su prima, que era familia política suya por ser sobrina del rey Frederick de Corona, esposo de la prima de su madre, tampoco presentes ese día, era el último tema que se le habría ocurrido tocar.

—Físicamente, morena y de ojos verdes; y su personalidad es como la princesa Elianna.

La aludida carraspeó.

Con una pequeña risa, asintió. —Su personalidad y encanto son similares a mi hermana Anna.

—¿Por qué el interés? —preguntó su hermana con imprudencia y no la reprendió en público por el único motivo que no parecía triste, sino entretenida.

Tendría que hablar con la institutriz, aunque sabía que era caso perdido.

El príncipe Hilbrand se removió incómodo en su lugar, a la vez que el príncipe Hans tosió. Si nadie más que ella se dio cuenta de que algo peculiar pasaba antes de que lo dijeran, no les pasó por el rostro.

—Su madre, la Duquesa de Roseville, habló un poco de ella.

Con expresión divertida, el príncipe Hans se cruzó de piernas, mirando a su pariente con arrogancia.

—Si me permiten la confidencia porque estamos en circunstancias familiares; Hilbrand se ha encontrado aceptando el compromiso de conocerla y, posiblemente, hacerse de una cónyuge.

Sin atisbo de sonrojo, el heredero a las Islas del Sur sonrió maquiavélicamente a Hans, que solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Los padres del príncipe rieron suavemente.

—Corríjame si me equivoco, pero, ¿es un año menor que usted y sobrina del rey de Corona? —cuestionó la reina Sophie con interés en los mismos ojos azules que tenía su hijo.

Anna afirmó al mismo tiempo que ella.

—Será interesante considerarla; por el momento, no hay jovencitas en edad casadera con la preparación necesaria para ser reinas —dijo el rey con aire pensativo.

Elsa, calculándole un poco más de cuarenta años, asumió que él contrajo nupcias a edad temprana, y quizá esperaba lo mismo para su hijo, a quien no sentó muy bien el comentario de su padre. Hans, por otro lado, miraba con sorna a su sobrino.

Quien le pareció que objetaría era Anna, a quien advirtió con la mirada. Sabía que por su visión romántica de la vida el hablar de matrimonios arreglados era desagradable.

Desgraciadamente para ellos, Daphné tenía los mismos pensamientos, como buena francesa.

—Mi prima nos visitará el próximo sábado —anunció, sin necesidad de aclarar que era el día de la ceremonia privada de matrimonio.

—Se asombrará de ver lo mucho que he crecido desde la última vez. Estoy segura que ahora medimos lo mismo —parloteó Anna, comenzando a hablar de las virtudes de una de las pocas personas que consiguieron acceder al castillo en esos años.

Ella dio la impresión de estar escuchando a su hermana, aunque veía a Hans de reojo, comenzando a asociar sus rasgos con un sueño y una memoria entrelazados, de un niño presumiendo un poni con nombre de limón mientras comía sándwiches de salmón y de pepino.

Era lo más lejos que podía llegar en sus recuerdos, pero era una imagen muy tierna; en especial, porque en un recoveco de su mente recordaba lo bien que la trató.

Le habría gustado poder coincidir al crecer, mas los acontecimientos lo hicieron imposible.

La conversación se dirigió a los franceses y su comida, dejando como participantes a los otros en la sala, con excepción de Hans que, como ella, escuchaba y observaba.

—Si me disculpan —se excusó minutos después el príncipe Hilbrand dando una reverencia general.

Sus padres le siguieron unos segundos más tarde, intercambiando miradas sospechosas y desafortunadas para el castaño.

En cuanto a Anna, no fue tan discreta para darles privacidad:

—Sé cuando estorbo —manifestó con mucha dignidad antes de acercarse a besarla en la mejilla y dar una inclinación de cabeza al pelirrojo que permanecía en pie.

Hablaría al día siguiente con la institutriz, pensó al verla salir con un movimiento exagerado de faldas.

La puerta se cerró con un ruido seco.

De pronto, Elsa fue consciente de su propia imagen y un mariposeo le recorrió el estómago.

Era el mismo hombre por el que sintió agrado en cartas, el más atractivo que había visto desde los diez años, y el que se convertiría en su esposo dentro de una semana.

Los nervios hicieron que sus manos se enfriaran más de lo normal y deseó tener unos guantes para poder contener cualquier accidente. Tiempo atrás se había dado cuenta que sus poderes estaban ligados a sus emociones, y en ese momento de expectación se las arreglaban para perturbarla.

—¿Mi presencia no es grata? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin poder evitarlo, sonando como un joven inseguro y distinto al que era.

Elsa rió nerviosamente, tratando de no empuñar sus manos otra vez.

—Disculpa, sé que tampoco se ha encontrado en estas circunstancias —dijo ella con sencillez.

Hans sonrió y negó. —Con veinte años de vida no puedo afirmarlo. ¿Le importaría que nos tuteáramos?

Curvando la comisura de su boca, ella claudicó. —Sería lo más adecuado, Hans.

—Veo que no has cambiado desde pequeña, Elsa. Permanece la naturaleza curiosa de la niña que quería conocer los temas que hablaban los mayores.

—Tienes más ventaja que yo; con cuatro años creo que solo quedé impresionada con un caballo…

—Sitron —dijeron en unísono y rieron disimuladamente.

Hans se aclaró la garganta. —Él se encuentra en las caballerizas, aunque hoy día Hil sigue molestándome con el nombre. Como nombró al suyo Thunder, es menor la vergüenza con la elección. De llamar a un caballo limón, a trueno.

—La montura de mi… madre —ella se humedeció los labios—, se llama Freckles. Anna y yo creímos que unas manchas de tierra eran pecas y la yegua terminó con ese nombre.

Elsa odió verse sometida a una serie de emociones con la presencia de él. No pudo evitar bajar los párpados un momento.

Consciente de su dificultad, él desvió la mirada por pequeños instantes.

—Es normal que les extrañes; no dejas de hacerlo. No conocí a mi madre, como sabes, falleció por complicaciones después de mi nacimiento, pues era mayor para tener hijos; por ella siento tristeza de no conocerle. Pero mi padre falleció cuando tenía ocho y hasta el día de hoy me encuentro añorando al hombre que me dio parte de mi infancia, porque hay muchas cosas que me recuerdan a él y tantas que me hubiera gustado hacer en su compañía… o que él viera.

Aunque se comportaron mucho como padres, Sophie especialmente, en ocasiones sentía el vacío de los progenitores que le dieron la vida y que debieron quererle tanto como sus hermanos se habían sentido queridos.

Vio los ojos humedecidos de ella y se cambió de asiento sin hacer ruido. Le ofreció un pañuelo con el que ella se secó el par de lágrimas que bajaron por sus pómulos.

—Ahora mismo me siento ridícula.

Y él, culpable, porque en cierta medida el rey Agnar iba a las Islas del Sur por incitación suya.

—No tienes motivo. Es un día especial para ti e implica muchas cosas.

Elsa asintió, apretando el pañuelo en su regazo.

—Con Anna, tengo que ser fuerte, pero, a esta hora del día mis buenas intenciones se me escapan de las manos.

—La princesa lo entendería.

—Estoy segura que sí. Soy yo quien no acepta esta actitud; si me dejo llevar demasiado arruinaré lo que mucho me ha costado lograr.

—¿Crees que puedas confiar en que yo no te cuestionaré ni te descubriré, Elsa? Conmigo, tus secretos y quien no quieras ser de cara al público, estará guardado.

Ella se tardó unos instantes en contestar.

—Gracias y… espero lo mismo.

—Tu palabra es mía.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

Después de la promesa de confianza y un libro de poesía por el cumpleaños de Elsa, siguió una retirada de los futuros cónyuges, porque pasar más tiempo de la noche juntos, sin carabina, aun en el techo de ella y próximos a desposarse, era impropio. Más que nada, por los invitados, y también porque ellos debían ser los primeros en guardar la imagen.

Solo después de alejarse hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos cayeron en la cuenta de la responsabilidad compartida que tenían a partir de ese día.

Y por primera vez, Elsa sintió que podía estar junto a alguien.

De forma paradójica, los deseos de sus antepasados le habían otorgado una persona correcta.

Sin embargo, de cara al desayuno con los invitados restantes, la joven reina se seguía preguntando si ella era la pareja indicada para el príncipe Hans.

Indudablemente su historia de vida la había hecho una persona no muy apta para cualquiera, y se daba cuenta que él incluso podía estar muy por encima de ella. No tenía un invierno en sus manos que le impedía sentirse cómoda ante el mundo, ella incluida.

Pero había algo en la forma que el príncipe le había mirado el día anterior, que le hizo sospechar que él estaba muy satisfecho con tenerla de futura esposa.

Todavía sentía que su corazón saltaba, o quizá era porque él, sentado a su izquierda, le sonreía de un modo que seguramente dejaba corazones rotos a su paso. Si lo hubiese conocido en un baile, habría quedado cautivada con él y habría querido compartir el mayor número de danzas posibles.

Casi le inspiraba a sonreír varias veces en público, algo que Anna, a su derecha en la mesa, habría visto con incredulidad.

(Probablemente igual los sirvientes, y los demás comensales que ya se iban haciendo a la idea de su carácter impertérrito.)

Con su apariencia, que contenía buen atractivo y su vestimenta de notable calidad, él hacía peligrar su cuidado modo de ser. Pero aun así quería observarlo.

Afortunadamente, la tarea de desayunar implicaba una distracción suficiente, así como la charla en la mesa, a la que solo aportaba cuando así lo creía conveniente.

El pelirrojo, como él le asegurara antes, permanecía en silencio y hacía lo mismo que ella, interviniendo en momentos precisos. Esos, no obstante, valían oro, porque denotaba ingenio y no solo ella se encontraba encantada por su participación.

Era como si él tuviera esa predisposición a adaptarse a los gustos de cualquiera… incluso si su cara guardaba muchas expresiones.

Aquello le hacía sospechar que, de conocer su secreto, lo guardaría, y nunca cometería una indiscreción si su respuesta era positiva al respecto.

Del otro lado de la mesa, junto a la silla que su padre ocupaba en el extremo, Hilbrand la observaba, con una mirada aguda que perfeccionó al hallarse creciendo con un individuo como su mejor amigo.

Le reconfortaba que la reina Elsa no tuviera indiferencia a Hans, sobretodo porque tenía asuntos más inquietantes en su cabeza. Su padre ya le había dicho que la prima Daphné podría ser una esposa idónea para él, principalmente por sus conexiones. Eso, si no quería casarse con una mujer mayor, pues las más jóvenes retrasarían un enlace.

Si hubiese sabido que ir a Arendelle, más que nada como padrino de su amigo, tenía como consecuencia estar prácticamente comprometido, se habría quedado en casa.

Hans no le habría perdonado… aunque ahora comprobaba que no estaría en una situación desgraciada.

Todavía quedaba el misterio alrededor de la joven reina.

Quizá y era muy obseso y allí no había más que discutir. Ciertamente, la belleza de la rubia podía significar que la protegieran largos años; el rey Agnar no sería el primer padre celoso en la historia.

Incluso podía temer que, conociéndose antes, los dos jóvenes se adelantaran a los votos. Percibía una afinidad entre ambos.

Lo cual le daba escalofríos; sin duda, ya era muy tarde para recuperar a su mejor amigo.

Éste, en su posición de la mesa, contenía las ganas de expulsar a los demás del comedor, solo para gozar de la completa presencia de Elsa. Ahora que la tenía cerca, después de mucho tiempo, le fastidiaba compartirla cuando ese tiempo podría aprovecharlo a favorecer una estrecha relación.

Pasaría el resto de su vida—o Dios no lo quisiera, solo la suya—con ella, razón por la que no debía mosquearle pasar entonces poco tiempo juntos, pero tenía ansias de romper esa prudencial distancia pública y rozar sus dedos a la hebra de cabello sobre su oreja, coger sus manos entre las suyas y probar sus labios delicados.

Para ese momento le venía mal su inexperiencia, pero el mismo mantra que le retuvo en el pasado, se repitió. Sentía indigna cualquier intimidad física con una persona distinta a la que estaba centrado desde niño.

Sin poder evitarlo, suspiró, y se granjeó una breve mirada de ella, que elevó un poco una de sus finas cejas.

Hans trató de no sonrojarse por sus pensamientos y su mirada, de modo que curvó su boca en una sonrisa comedida, antes de llevar la servilleta a sus labios.

—¿Podría contar con su compañía más adelante? —preguntó cuando los otros parecían prestar atención a una anécdota de su hermano.

Elsa le otorgó un asentimiento pequeño.

—El patio al mediodía parece agradable —musitó ella con la voz enronquecida.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Sin embargo…

Su corazón pareció detenerse en su titubeo y apretó los puños en su regazo para mirarla sin emoción.

—…querrá familiarizarse con el reino antes del sábado.

Se preguntó si era un ofrecimiento de su parte a pasar la mañana en su compañía, a lo que ella asintió como si leyera su mente.

Apretó los dientes para no sonreír como un loco.

 **[EH]**

Además del tiempo que Elsa se dio para despedirse de los invitados a la coronación, que no tendrían presencia en su enlace matrimonial, y para procurar entretenimientos a los restantes, ella utilizó la mañana para conversar con su prometido en los asuntos más superficiales de Arendelle.

La rubia sabía que hasta no tener una firma en el contrato nupcial, no podía confiar en él del todo, aunque su intuición le dijera que era una persona íntegra. Era desconfiada como resultado de su invierno, por lo que no era dirigido enteramente al príncipe.

También, no solo era Elsa, sino que la _reina_. Y debía hacer uso de la razón.

Le conocía un poco a partir de sus cartas y sus observaciones, así que creía que podría compartir la información con él, pero sabía que no debía.

Él, por su mirada, parecía saberlo, mas no comentó nada y ella lo agradeció. Le daba la impresión que Hans comprendía bastante sobre ella, y en ese tema, aprobaba su reluctancia, más como una actitud prudente e inteligente de su parte; muy educada para hacerle formar parte, a la vez que recelosa, marcando las distancias hasta que el asunto se volviera oficial.

Era listo.

Sabía que Kai, observando disimuladamente entre las tareas que atendía, secundaba su punto de vista. Más de una vez se había dado cuenta de la mirada de admiración que brillaba en sus ojos pardos, cada que el pelirrojo ofrecía su opinión.

Al menos se quedaba el consuelo que no estaba sesgada, en especial cuando trataba de mantener tranquilos sus poderes, agitados por las emociones que Hans le provocaba.

Podía engañarse diciendo que era resultado de no estar en su preciada habitación y pasar mucho tiempo con alguien que desconocía su secreto, pero ella sabía que no era así. Tenía una excitación mental similar a cuando aprendía algo nuevo o estaba en alguna actividad que le agradaba.

Hasta de estar en su habitación la pared sería azul.

Bajó la mirada a la línea donde debía firmar el documento en un intento de no ser descubierta con una expresión de gusto en el rostro.

Si bien Kai era cercano, no contaba con la intimidad para dejarle ver más que pasividad en su cara. En cuanto a Hans, por ahora no se sentía inclinada a demostrar que le agradaba tenerlo cerca.

Elsa frunció el ceño con los ojos puestos en sus manos. De un momento a otro, como si admitir que le gustaba su presencia lo desencadenara, el disturbio de sus poderes se había desvanecido, dejándole como se quedaba después de rato de estar pensando en tranquilizarse.

Las campanadas del mediodía le ahorraron reflexionar al respecto.

Sus acompañantes se pusieron en pie al tiempo que ella.

—Kai, ¿sería amable de comunicar a Gerda que su Alteza y yo tomaremos el té en media hora? Ocuparemos la terraza norte.

—Por supuesto, Majestad.

Kai presentó sus respetos y los dejó a solas.

—Dame unos minutos y me reúno contigo en la entrada al jardín —pidió al pelirrojo cuando llegaron a la puerta.

—Claro, estaré esperando.

Ella cerró la puerta después de salir él y se miró las manos, que contempló en las palmas y el dorso, así como en sus dedos, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

Soltó una risa y blandió ambas manos al aire, haciendo aparecer un poco de nieve en lo alto, que se desvaneció antes de tocar la alfombra.

Lo repitió dos veces más. Entonces exhaló contenta y guardó la compostura, volviendo el rostro hacia la puerta.

Salió de la habitación con una rapidez diferente a la acostumbrada, ralentizando su paso cuando atisbó en el jardín a Hans, cubierto por un rayo de sol mientras su atención parecía dada a un lugar distante.

Se detuvo por completo con la respiración agitada y poco faltó para que se llevara una mano a la altura del corazón.

Él escogió ese momento para salir de su ensimismamiento, como atraído por alguna fuerza volteó en su dirección.

Con los pies pesados, ella se obligó a terminar de acortar la distancia entre los dos y aceptar el brazo que le ofrecía para caminar fuera.

Con sorpresa reparó lo que le había ofrecido en el desayuno. Ella casi no estaba al aire libre, menos en verano; le parecía opresor el calor y un espacio sin restricciones le abrumaba, porque sentía ganas de abrirse al exterior.

No obstante, esa vez solo podía pensar en el motivo por el que rompía su ley no escrita de evitar el verano.

—¿Sombrilla? —musitó Hans cuando abandonaron la sombra que proporcionaba el castillo.

Él tenía cierto número de pecas por el sol y odiaría que la perfecta piel de Elsa se arruinara por sus efectos.

—No, estoy bien.

Aunque sabía que debía de apreciar el paisaje del jardín, que otros habían admirado en la mañana, Hans desprestigió la idea y su mirada paseó en su futura esposa, a quien solo les separaba una pequeña diferencia de estatura, pero perfecta en su opinión.

Se preguntaba cómo luciría en color azul o verde, tonalidades que utilizaría en unos meses, cuando el luto diera su fin. Deberían de favorecerle más que el vestido gris que ocupaba al momento.

No se le veía mal, y dudaba que ella alguna vez lo hiciera; pero había colores con los que las personas lucieran mucho mejor.

Probablemente el día que intercambiaran votos optaría por un azul oscuro.

Era un tema con el que podía iniciar una conversación; quería oírla, pues tenerla junto no era suficiente mientras trataba de conocerla en persona. Y su voz era digna de escuchar.

Si algún día tenía el privilegio de escucharla cantar, como confesó gustaba de hacer a solas, seguro que sería majestuoso.

¿Qué impresión se llevaría si utilizaba el tema menos inteligente para hablar? La ropa y la moda se verían como intentos desesperados de llenar el silencio… que no era malo, sino le ponía intranquilo.

Elsa, por su parte, correspondía al sentimiento; apreciaba los silencios, sobretodo los creados por ella, pero en esos momentos, con él, se sentía inquieta. Quería escuchar su voz. Era templada y bailaba en sus oídos como en su mente, porque solo hablaba con ingenio y no desperdiciaba sus palabras.

Desafortunadamente no era muy buena para romperlos cuando la conversación no había iniciado. Una consecuencia de convivir poco con la gente, y que Anna, con quien más conversaba, se encargara de comenzar y hablar lo suficiente por las dos.

—Es inquietante, ¿verdad? —inquirió él con una pequeña risa, haciéndola observarle.

—¿Cómo?

—Disfruto del silencio, y sé que cuando nos conozcamos más no serán molestos, pero ahora deseo romperlos para saber más de ti.

¿Él se sentía igual?

—¿Sabes, Elsa? Hay pocas cosas que se me escapan, según Hilbrand; en lo que ti respecta, hay una pequeña parte que me deja desconcertado. ¿En qué piensas mucho?

—¿No es un poco pronto para conocer mis pensamientos más profundos? —repuso ella guiándolo con una mano para dar la vuelta al jardín y terminar donde servirían el té.

—¿Debo preocuparme por la naturaleza de ellos?

En cierta medida, contestó Elsa en su mente.

—No lo creo. La verdad es que, a pesar de decir que te desconcierto, lo cual algunas personas lo considerarían poco halagador, encuentro que comprendes bien lo que quiero decir sin que deba expresarlo en voz alta. Solo las personas que cuentan con años… de conocerme, lo hacen.

Hizo una pausa deliberada por la memoria de sus padres. Desde la noche anterior, una pequeña parte de ella se encontraba más calma ante la pérdida.

—Entonces me siento victorioso, Elsa. Me gustaría que mi esposa y yo no fuésemos misterios completos para el otro.

A ella tampoco, pero por sus poderes mantendría una parte de sí guardada.

 **[EH]**

Quien más se preocupaba del secreto de Elsa y sus repercusiones en su matrimonio, era Anna.

El tema le concernía día sí, día no, y sabía que no daba descanso al rubio que entregaba hielos, quien decía conocer a personas expertas en el amor, aunque se negaba a presentárselas para que ella cuestionara sobre su hermana.

Prefería mantenerse ocupada para no tocar la ausencia de sus padres, más si era en compañía de ese rubio quemado por el sol. Con un poco de tiempo había conseguido que no se comportara tan seco con ella —y porque era grosero para un hombre de dieciocho—, pero no que tuviera mucha familiaridad estando juntos.

Tal vez se debía a que era la princesa —cosa que solo él sabía y no las otras personas del pueblo a quienes no había sido presentada formalmente, como su hermana sí—; ergo, él guardaba distancia.

Odiaba las barreras que imponían los títulos. Ella no se podía comportar como quería, ni las personas a su alrededor actuaban sin lambisconería, igual que hacía un viejito, un duque, a quien con gusto despidió el día antepasado.

Lidiaría con ello cuando se presentara en sociedad, dos años más tarde. Mientras tanto, con su guapo amigo, Kristoff, buscaba hallar respuestas para su hermana y el príncipe que no le caía mal porque era bueno con Elsa y le había dejado un bizcocho de chocolate cuando nadie le veía, como hizo con su _prometida_.

El príncipe Hans era como deseaba que fuera su futuro esposo. Es más, si él no se tratara de su cuñado, lo habría tomado para ella. Al crecer, claro.

Y no porque tuviera un título, sino por su apariencia, inteligencia y sensibilidad. El día de la coronación de su hermana había escuchado detrás de la puerta y derramó un par de lágrimas por el bonito intercambio entre los dos.

Otras veces también les había espiado, escuchando maravillada la suave risa de Elsa, y quedaba feliz con que el hombre que desposaría a su hermana tuviera sentimientos. Además, tenía su favor porque hacía que la imperturbable reina cobrara vida.

Solo que ella no le decía de sus poderes, de muchas oportunidades que tenía; no hacerlo supondría un problema en su relación.

Ya empezaban a quererse, por lo menos así lo pensaba ella, y los secretos tendían a arruinar la vida de las personas cercanas. Sabía que si le hubieran guardado la información de los poderes de Elsa su relación no sería igual.

—Entonces, dime, _Kristoff Bjorgman_ —remarcó apartándose unas hebras cobrizas de su ojo—, ¿qué aconsejan tus conocidos que haga para ayudar a mi hermana y Hans?

—Que les deje arreglar el asunto por su cuenta, princesa.

Anna se cruzó de brazos; si fuera por su hermana se llevaría el secreto a la tumba. Entrecerró los ojos.

—No les has preguntado, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Le pareció que el reno le miraba con asombro. —Lo he hecho. Lo juro. ¿Pone en juicio mi palabra?

—Hasta ahora solo has ignorado mis inquietudes, ¿qué me asegura que solo lo inventas para que deje el tema?

—¿Cuántos años tiene, _princesa_? —preguntó él dando énfasis al "apodo" que le dio en público tras pedirle que guardara su identidad.

—Quince, cumpliré dieciséis en unas semanas —respondió Anna sin entender lo que él quería.

—¿Y a esa edad no le han enseñado que es de mala educación ofender a otra persona cuando ésta hace un juramente?

—¿Me lo dices tú? Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no lo mereces. Ya es tiempo que te traten como lo haces conmigo.

Kristoff abrió la boca de indignación cuando ella reparó en la persona que descendía en el muelle.

—¡Daph! ¡Al fin llegó Daphné! —gritó emocionada, pues su prima le podría apoyar. —Nos vemos luego, Kristoff.

Anna cogió sus faldas y corrió hacia la muchacha pelinegra que se giró con una sonrisa cuando alguien le dijo algunas palabras. Ambas jóvenes rompieron la distancia entre las dos y se abrazaron fuertemente, denotando el lazo que las unía.

—¡Anna! ¡Estás tan alta, ma chérie! Qué gusto me da verte de nuevo. —Las palabras de Daphné perdieron volumen y continuó en el oído de su prima. —Lamento tanto no estar aquí hace unos meses, Anna. Lo siento mucho.

—Estabas enferma, Daph. Y era peligroso viajar entonces. —Anna se limpió unas lágrimas de sus ojos color mar.

A lo lejos, Kristoff suspiró de alivio y colocó una mano en el cuerno de Sven al ver a las dos jóvenes alejarse en dirección del embarcadero, inmersas en su propio mundo.

Era lo mejor, así la princesa Elianna se alejaría de él y podría apartarla de sus pensamientos, hasta que borrara el lugar que se había hecho poco a poco en su corazón.

¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de ella, una princesa?

Lanzó un resoplido de disgusto pateando una piedrita. Él era huérfano, plebeyo y prácticamente pobre. Vestía de manera humilde, tenía pocos modales y mal carácter, era insignificante comparado con ella, que tal vez podía remontar su estirpe hasta tiempos remotos.

Tenía, también, una manera segura de hablar que no la avergonzaría con nadie, y una viveza que nada tenía que ver con su estatus privilegiado. Y, por si fuera poco, incluso sus ropas, pese a ser de luto, podrían alimentarle durante un año.

Era ridículo solo pensarlo. _Enamorado de una princesa_. ¿Acaso, a sus dieciocho años, no podía estar en una situación peor?

Le importaba poco lo que Gran Pabbie creyera. Era inútil convencerse de lo que podía hacer el amor.

Simplemente lo suyo no estaba destinado a ser.

 **[EH]**

Abriendo y cerrando la tapa de su reloj, como si las horas para su boda con Elsa así se pasaran pronto, Hans se acomodó en la cama del dormitorio que tenía asignado esa semana.

Era de noche, pero con el día que había tenido no le cabía el sueño; estaba excitado porque había conversado con Elsa respecto a cómo intentarían que fuera su matrimonio, y por lo poco que faltaba para el sábado.

Estaba siendo una semana muy positiva y cada día se encontraba más enamorado de ella… realmente no había sentido en negar lo inevitable. Aunque peleaba con los momentos en que Elsa se distanciaba del mundo, y lo achacaba a su magia, por lo demás sabía que ella era una joven maravillosa que empezaba a florecer y quien le tenía cautivado de un modo más allá del físico.

Todo lo que había supuesto era cierto; Elsa se había desarrollado espléndidamente.

No veía la hora de llamarla suya a los ojos del mundo. Ella adoptaría su apellido y no al revés, dada su posición, lo cual significaba mucho.

Sonrió casi con satisfacción. Tendría su confianza algún día para que le hiciera partícipe del aspecto de su vida que le catapultó a ser el hombre que era para ella.

Unos llamados insistentes a la puerta le cortaron los pensamientos.

Más valía que la persona del otro lado tuviera un motivo de peso para interrumpirle.

—Adelante. —A esas horas no tenía sentido negar que se hallaba en cama y no iba a molestarse en ponerse presentable.

Hilbrand abrió, entró y cerró con mucha premura.

—¿Qué se te… Parece que un carruaje te pasó encima —dijo incorporándose al ver la cara pálida de su mejor amigo, que caminó lentamente hacia la cama y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas oscuras.

Hans tronó los dedos al recordar, en medio de su neblina amorosa, que su hermano y su esposa, junto a Hilbrand, se reunirían con la duquesa y su hija. La reunión no había ido muy bien, si por el rostro de su amigo deducía.

Como él no le había dado comentarios negativos en torno al tema de Elsa, pese a desearlo —porque lo conocía—, decidió ser amable al respecto. No todos podían tener su suerte.

—¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Amerita pedir por una bebida?

—Estoy lo suficientemente borracho sin alcohol, gracias. Es horrible —farfulló su amigo llevándose las manos a sus cabellos ya desordenados.

¿La señorita Girardon? Si era bien agraciada… y morena, como se inclinaba Hil.

Permaneció en silencio esperando que soltara lo que tenía por decir.

—Es _malditamente_ _hermosa_.

Eso era bueno.

—Mis padres la aprueban.

¿Cómo no?

—Pero yo no quiero casarme todavía y… ¡maldición! El amor a primera vista no existe. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar mi opinión sobre casarme por una mujer que se opone a los matrimonios por conveniencia y me odiaría si mi consentimiento la obliga a casarse, solo para no entristecer a su madre? ¿Qué tengo de malo! ¡Soy un buen partido! Un príncipe heredero ni más ni menos, y tengo mujeres detrás de mi atractivo… ¿qué sabrá una muchacha de diecisiete años que recién termina el colegio? ¿Y qué si digo que sí! Ella se dará cuenta de cómo soy y no podrá rechazarme…

Hans se tragó las carcajadas por su monólogo y esperó a que su amigo se desahogara para darle el mismo consejo que le había dado semanas atrás. _Cortéjala. No la dejes ir sin intentarlo_.

Aunque Hil, el siempre bueno, sensato y locuaz Hilbrand Westergård, no la soltaría después de haberla visto. La haría enfurecer con su aceptación del matrimonio y pasaría un tiempo hasta que la convenciera de que era un tipo excelente. Usaría negativamente su influencia y la fierecilla similar a Anna brincaría hasta dejarse llevar a regañadientes.

¿Hilbrand le creería si le decía que la pelinegra le había mirado con interés hasta que los presentaron dejando claras las intenciones de sus padres?

La prima de Elsa apenas y le había hecho caso cuando estaba siendo presentada por la reina, por estar pendiente a su sobrino favorito.

El isleño menor siguió escuchando la perorata de Hilbrand guardándose la información de momento, porque las cosas se pondrían interesantes… casi se lamentaba no estar en las Islas del Sur para presenciar el espectáculo.

Ya podía estar calmo porque su amigo encontraría de qué ocuparse en su reino y no echaría tanto de menos a su compañero.

 _Hilbrand pasaría meses interesantes_.

La opinión era compartida por Elsa, que había tomado agrado hacia el mejor amigo de su prometido, aun si este al principio tenía miradas recelosas en su dirección.

Daphné era muy obstinada e ingeniosa; su madre solía decir que la mejor combinación de sus primas, las mismas que le miraban sentadas de piernas cruzadas en la cama de la mayor de las tres. La pelinegra daba vueltas en la habitación y, para gracia de Elsa, los pajaritos debían de estar observándola atentamente también.

Su llegada, acompañada de Anna, habían hecho que la rubia cortara de raíz sus reflexiones nocturnas en torno a su futuro marido.

Ahora que pasaba tiempo agradable con él, se daba cuenta de la verdad en sus erróneas creencias. La mala influencia de Anna, como el ejemplo de sus padres, habían terminado haciendo lo suyo.

Qué equivocada estaba respecto a sus aseveraciones anteriores en contra de casarse. Nada más no lo había conocido a él.

Con la persona adecuada, el matrimonio no parecía ese estado opresor que consideró antes, sino un espacio para compartir su vida y afrontar los momentos difíciles… para borrar su soledad.

No dudaba que hubiera quienes no estaban hechas para el compromiso del matrimonio, y de no haber conocido a Hans se incluiría, pero él era el hombre indicado para hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Elsa escuchó el suspiro sonoro de Anna y miró a su derecha. La jovencita no entendía el alboroto de su prima favorita —no había conocido a Rapunzel, ni a otras dos, pero no importaba—, si Daphné se había enamorado del príncipe Hilbrand, que era encantador, y éste actuaba simpático hacia ella, pues solo le quedaba aceptar que se firmara un contrato para casarse y empezar a quererse.

Había soñado con él desde pequeña, ¿qué eso no bastaba?

¿Solo ella era capaz de ver que cuando había amor, las circunstancias podían trabajarse?

—Elsa —susurró—, por favor no lo compliques tú también.

La rubia se encogió de hombros indolente y siguió con la mirada puesta en su prima, quien se detuvo y corrió hacia la cama, como si la última media hora no hubiera pasado.

—El príncipe Hans es el hombre de ojos verdes que conocerías. Con el que soñé contigo. ¡Lo has encontrado!

Su hermana y prima chillaron mientras que ella cerró los ojos resignada a una noche repitiendo al pelirrojo en su mente.

 **[EH]**

Hans se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, atento a los movimientos que realizaba Elsa en medio de la sala del trono, donde no gozaba de la compañía de nadie tras unas audiencias aquella tarde.

Ella parecía inmersa en el cuaderno donde hacia trazos con lápiz, que suscitaba la curiosidad de él, ya que su expresión alegre daba a entender que disfrutaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Decidió guardarse pues el reciente descubrimiento relacionado a Anna, solo para no preocuparla y arruinar su alegría. Y también él podía resolver el asunto por su cuenta, si bien hasta conocer profundamente cuáles eran las intenciones del rubio con quien la había visto dos veces esa semana.

Elsa pondría de lleno su interés en lo que concernía a su hermana, pero por ahora quería librarle de otra responsabilidad, entre las muchas que tenía sobre sus hombros. Aparte, de momento se veía tan calmada que odiaría arruinar su estado de paz… sin dar muestras del nerviosismo que una novia tendría un día antes de su boda.

La punta posterior al lápiz terminó en sus bonitos labios y él sonrió por el pensamiento envidioso hacia el objeto, que había alcanzado la boca de ella antes que él.

Ella empezó a golpear sus labios insistentemente, como si estuviera dubitativa sobre lo que dibujaba.

Haciendo eso fue como se encontró con su mirada.

El lápiz salió disparado al suelo y un sonrojo sutil apareció en el rostro de su prometida. Elsa sonrió tímidamente y él negó cuando vio sus intenciones de ponerse en pie. Con paso lento, fue él quien avanzó hasta el lápiz y lo cogió del suelo.

Se detuvo a un metro de ella.

—¿Puedo verlo? —cuestionó con las manos en la espalda, señalando con la mirada su trabajo, tratando de no espiarlo sin su consentimiento.

Su vista azulada bajó un instante a su cuaderno y ella asintió, cambiando la posición de su trenza.

Hans sonrió y concluyó su travesía hasta ella, e intercambiaron los objetos que tenían en sus manos.

Soltó un silbido apreciativo al ver los bocetos de un castillo hexagonal con una cúpula puntiaguda en la torre central, que en un poco más abajo tenía un balcón al que se accedía por unas grandes puertas bien esculpidas.

—Es muy bueno, Elsa —alabó admirando los trazos que daban forma al diseño.

—Gracias, pero no es nada —respondió Elsa con voz indiferente.

La miró incrédulo y dejó el cuaderno a un costado de ella, dándose cuenta que no era falsa modestia.

—¿Cuántas personas han visto tu trabajo?

—Eres el primero.

Le invadió una felicidad que contuvo y asió las manos de ella entre las suyas. Estaban frías, asumió que por su magia.

—Tus manos esconden un arte —pronunció en un murmullo, acariciándolas con las yemas de sus dedos. —Tienes un talento artístico impresionante, no lo dudes.

Elsa no pudo decirle que dudara de sus habilidades, sino que las guardaba para sí porque no podría explotarlas ante las demás cosas que hacía; pero sus palabras respecto a sus manos, y el secreto que ella sabía que escondían, le conmovieron el alma y sonrió del modo más amplio que pudo.

Hans sintió que cumplió el sueño de infancia, porque esa sonrisa había sido como conquistar una tierra; había alcanzado su deseo.

Movido por un impulso, descendió hasta la altura de ella y presionó sus labios en un beso tímido.

Ella retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos, para segundos después imitar su acción.

Ambos permanecieron unos instantes con los labios unidos al otro, inexpertos, y luego, como si supieran qué hacer, entreabrieron sus bocas y movieron sus labios en un mismo ritmo, con los corazones latiendo al mismo compás y sus manos entrelazadas a ese nivel.

Se apartaron del otro y Hans llevó las manos de Elsa a su boca para depositar un beso en ellas.

Tentativamente, Elsa apartó su mano izquierda y la elevó a la mejilla de él, haciendo a un lado el miedo asociado al invierno que contenía dentro de sí. Pero sus poderes comenzaban a apaciguarse en su compañía y nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño.

Los ojos de su futuro esposo la miraron como si la atravesaran y leyeran los secretos de su alma, aunque no sintió peligro, sino tranquilidad, y su fragilidad disminuía para adquirir fuerza. Ya no era la misma que meses atrás.

Nadie le daba advertencias sobre dar su ser a otra persona.

Y, contenta como se sentía, ni ella podía recordarlas.

 **[EH]**

El obispo hizo lo mejor para que la ceremonia no estuviera plagada de melancolía por la memoria de los padres de ella; como consecuencia, fue un bonito servicio al que siguió una comida amena entre los allegados a la pareja.

Fue unánime la opinión de que ambos reyes lucían contentos por su matrimonio y una nueva camaradería había surgido entre los dos, que predecían un futuro próspero para Arendelle.

Como asumió Hans, Elsa había escogido un vestido azul índigo que hacía centellar sus ojos y él, en el mismo color, lucía orgulloso de la dama a su costado.

Anna estaba feliz por el enlace de su hermana, pues veía genuinamente que los dos sentían estima por el otro. Si eso no era el amor con el que ella soñaba para sí, no sabía cómo debía ser.

Cuando se retiraron los esponsales, susurraba con su prima del próspero futuro que veía para ambos y sus propias ilusiones. También, ambas esperaban que pronto la risa de un bebé regresara a las habitaciones del castillo.

A los que imaginaba muy bien como padres, el fulgor del día les estaba aumentando en cada paso que daban hacia la habitación que compartirían, como habían hablado.

No era normal para una pareja de abolengo, pero en sus intercambios lo plantearon y al ejemplo del rey Henrik y su esposa, así como de los padres de Elsa, ambos acordaron que podían hacer lo mismo, aunque estaban cediendo de un modo importante, pues los dos valoraban su intimidad. No obstante, qué mejor que dos personas reservadas para hallar comprensión en la otra.

El dormitorio escogido por ambos se trataba del nunca utilizado por la reina Idún; a Elsa no le atraía ocupar el aposento del rey, pues sus padres hicieron uso de él. No sabía cómo lo hacían otros herederos; incluso si cambiaban todo el mobiliario, la memoria de que una persona cercana yació allí poco antes, le incomodaba.

Hans respetaba su decisión y no hacía mucha diferencia, porque ambas habitaciones eran del mismo tamaño. La suya ahora estaba decorada con tonos dorados y azules, con una cama de dosel como principal espacio en la estancia.

Sin mirar a la cama, él guió a su esposa a la salita adyacente, para reposar después del ajetreo del día; no era muy de noche y también estaba inseguro de comenzar los actos físicos sin conversar a solas durante un momento.

Aparte, una doncella debía llegar a auxiliarla.

La invitó a sentarse ante la ventana y le siguió, cogiendo su mano, mucho más fría que otras veces. Debían ser los mismos nervios que él sentía por esa noche. Cualquier consejo dado por su mejor amigo, y el conocimiento general adquirido, no estaban al nivel de nada.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó poniendo un poco de fuerza en su agarre.

Ella sonrió.

—Bien; el día ha ido perfectamente… —Sus ojos volaron a su alrededor hasta regresar a él—, ¿y tú?

Guiando su mano libre hacia una onda rebelde en su sien, él acarició el cabello rubio con ternura.

—Contento de estar contigo, Majestad —expresó solemne.

Una risa brotó de la boca de Elsa. —Excelente, Majestad, porque no seré la única.

—Esta es la primera noche de nuestra vida juntos, Elsa. Y te juro que haré que nuestro matrimonio sea dichoso. En lo relativo a habernos casado, sé que ahora en tu luto y por tu reciente coronación no podremos irnos de viaje de novios, ni creo que algún día podamos hacer uno largo con ese fin, pero espero que en unos años podamos pasar un par de semanas que tengan ese propósito. Por tus circunstancias, creo que conocer más allá será agradable. Y tengo interés en conocer fuera contigo.

—¿No que ya has viajado? —inquirió ella con una de sus cejas enarcadas, hábito que hacía comúnmente.

—Sí, claro, porque para mi aprendizaje visité sedes políticas y sitios culturales importantes fuera de las Islas del Sur, pero no será lo mismo a tu lado.

—Me agradaría, aunque es un futuro un poco lejano.

—¿A qué hora has citado a la doncella?

—No dispongo de una normalmente.

Elsa se sonrojó ante la mirada especulativa de su esposo, quien también tenía un poco de carmín a la altura de sus pecas.

Casi refunfuñó por que su tía no fuera muy contundente en el asunto de la noche de bodas, pero seguiría su consejo de que él sabría qué hacer.

Sintió que la presión en su cabeza disminuía y lo miró concentrado en sus cabellos.

Hans le obsequió una sonrisa ladina, divertida. —Es un buen lugar para comenzar —aseveró mostrándole una horquilla.

Asintió.

Cuando las horquillas se terminaron, se levantaron y dirigieron a su dormitorio, donde se ayudaron el uno al otro a deshacerse de sus ropas, que terminaron en la otomana a los pies de su cama.

En ropa interior se metieron bajo las sábanas y con la promesa en un beso consumaron su matrimonio.

 **[EH]**

El tiempo se hizo sólido y las semanas pasaron en relativa calma, dado que irse acostumbrando al matrimonio y a gobernar juntos no era tan fácil como lo pintaban.

Aunque no había muchas distracciones de terceros en el castillo.

Al día siguiente de su enlace, los invitados partieron, dejando solo a Anna como compañía oficial en el hogar; sin embargo, ésta tomaba sus comidas mayoritariamente con su institutriz, y los momentos en que no estaba en clase era difícil de encontrar.

Hans ya había instruido a un guardia de seguirle el rastro y mantenerle informado al respecto. Como parecía muy inofensivo, había indultado a Anna de una amonestación. Y lidiaba con el asunto para no importunar a su esposa.

Con ella estaba mucho tiempo a solas; instituyeron que el tiempo de trabajo era sagrado y su vida personal estaba bien dividida… pero no significaba que estuviera mal, solo que dos personas de similar personalidad, jóvenes, recién casados y al cargo de un reino, no podía ser perfecto.

Elsa había sido bien instruida para convertirse en monarca, aunque su casi abnegación por los demás le hacía querer otorgar más de lo que debía y Hans debía ayudarla a encontrar el balance. Asimismo, su solitud pasada influía en que se guardara mucho para sí.

Él no era perfecto tampoco, porque tendía a ser muy arrogante en bastantes aspectos, como también reservado.

Ambos se reían comentando que eran los primeros días de casados y comenzar siempre suponía esfuerzos.

Poco a poco las cosas se acomodaban.

El único inconveniente de Elsa era que comenzaba a sentirse incómoda guardando la parte más sobresaliente de sí misma y eso le traía inseguridad en la contención de sus poderes. Mantener el secreto le perturbaba, y prácticamente no dejar salir su invierno se estaba volviendo peligroso. Empezaba a creer que de un momento a otro sus fuertes emociones crearían una catástrofe que no podría resolver.

Anna le decía que confiara en su esposo y confesara; él entendería y sería peor si se enteraba por accidente de sus poderes, que pensara cómo se sentiría si sabía que los empleados de mayor antigüedad conocían de lo especial de su esposa, mientras que él no.

Su hermana lo hacía parecer muy sencillo.

Pero lo pensó con mucho detenimiento y hacia comienzos de otoño se decidió a hacer partícipe a Hans de su secreto. Principalmente porque estaba enamorada de él.

Ya no podía guardar esa información a su esposo, no lo sentía bien, era como si tuviera una cadena al tobillo que le retenía para ser sinceramente feliz, o más bien eran esas esposas del calabozo que ella ordenó a hacer cuando tuvo su primer sangrado, etapa en que se alteró mucho emocionalmente y temió de la seguridad de los demás por su invierno.

Convencida por Anna, pensaba que su completa felicidad dependía de la honestidad y el voto de confianza que pusiera en el hombre que algún día sería el padre de sus hijos. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio podrían ser con un secreto de esa magnitud a cuestas?, le decía.

Una mano cálida se posó en su antebrazo y ella dio un pequeño respingo.

—Estás muy pensativa y tu té debe haberse enfriado —dijo su esposo colocándose junto a ella en el sillón de la sala.

Sus cabellos rubios se agitaron a su alrededor cuando movió la cabeza.

Estaban a solas y era el momento perfecto.

Elsa abrió la boca, pero Hans no se dio cuenta y le entregó la carta que había llegado para ella momentos antes, sellada por Corona, junto a una de él con la caligrafía de Hilbrand.

Él deshizo su carta antes que ella y comenzó a leer rápidamente las líneas, mientras ella se tomaba su tiempo, con probabilidades de estar enterándose de lo mismo que informaba la suya.

Su amigo estaba en el reino de Corona para el aniversario de la desaparición de la princesa, que ahora había vuelto.

Por las lágrimas en los ojos de Elsa, adivinó que así era.

—Rapunzel ha aparecido —dijeron los dos a la vez.

Riendo en voz alta, ella lo abrazó unos momentos y se reconfortó en su calor y su olor, antes de ir en busca de su hermana para darle la buena noticia.

Quería borrar la aprensión que tenía semilla en su mente, en respuesta a las palabras de su tía Arianna, que había desbaratado hasta concluir su realidad.

 _La mujer que se hizo pasar por su madre le secuestró por sus poderes de sanación… para mantenerse viva largo tiempo. Rapunzel lo veía mal, pero cumplía porque la amaba_.

De pronto ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Y los miedos del pasado regresaron a atormentarla.

 **[EH]**

Como alguien debía encargarse del reino, Hans permaneció en Arendelle mientras su esposa y cuñada visitaban Corona. En ese tiempo se dio cuenta que la tarea era mejor cuando tenía a Elsa a su lado, y no porque ella se tratara de la legítima reina, mientras que él era el consorte, sino porque ella complementaba su mundo y le alegraba la vida con su existencia.

(Por ser su mente se permitía el sentimentalismo.)

Sin embargo, cuando ella regresó, la notó diferente.

Un velo cubría sus ojos y permanecía meditabunda a pesar de que le había contado lo que trascendió en Corona con su prima. Había preguntado a Anna y ella no había hecho alusión a que algo grave ocurriera, más bien solo felicidad en medio de los seis meses de la muerte de sus padres.

Ellos habían regresado a alguien joven en el lugar que ellos desocuparon.

Su prima incluso había encontrado un hombre que la amaba, quien le había ayudado a llegar a sus padres.

No veía motivo por el que Elsa fuera diferente… así de callada había sido siempre.

Hans se negaba a creer que la cúspide por su relación ya había pasado y ella regresaría a ser esa aislada joven que fue por años. En realidad era muy sutil lo que percibía, tanto que era un poco loco.

Suspiró, cerró su libro y se levantó de la cama. Caminó hacia ella, sentada frente al espejo y posicionó las manos en sus hombros.

Llevaba tiempo observando el cepillo en sus manos, suspendido en el aire. Y, por si fuera poco, pretendía peinarse cuando continuaba trenzada.

—¿Te encuentras bien, querida? —preguntó deslizando sus pulgares en la tensión cerca de su cuello.

Elsa bajó el cepillo al tocador y negó moviendo las manos hacia su regazo. Por el rabillo de su ojo alcanzó a ver que las empuñaba sobre éste.

Se preguntó si estaba teniendo problemas con su magia, y también si debía decirle que conocía su existencia.

Con base a su análisis de la vida cerrada de ella, no alcanzaba a sentirse herido de que todavía no se sincerara. Era paciente al respecto; en su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo. Así también, no diciéndole que estaba enamorado de ella los tenía empatados.

Él esperaba un tiempo para decirlo, de modo que debía ser lo mismo con su esposa.

Ella no respondió y cerró los ojos mientras le masajeaba. Tenía mucho estrés encima.

Pasó largo rato en la misma actividad hasta que sintió que la rigidez disminuía considerablemente. Entonces comenzó a deshacer su peinado y cogió el cepillo con su mano derecha, que deslizó suavemente a lo largo de su cabello.

Tras unos instantes ella se giró precipitadamente y le rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza a la altura de sus pulmones.

—No pasa nada —susurró ella con la voz quebrada.

Acariciando sus cabellos él decidió no insistir y darle tiempo. En su lugar se inclinó y besó su coronilla antes de tomarla en volandas y transportarla hacia la cama.

Elsa acercó su rostro al suyo y le permitió degustar sus labios unos momentos.

Se apartó delicadamente dejando recorrer sus dedos en el contorno de su cara, deteniéndose un segundo en la línea ligeramente fruncida de su ceño, sintiéndose impotente de no saber la extensión de los problemas de ella. Quería asegurarle como otras veces que podía apoyarse en él, pero presentía que esta vez iba más allá de la razón de Elsa.

Entre sus brazos, ella se quedó dormida, mientras la contemplaba despierto hasta que la vela en la mesita se consumiera.

Parecía muy pacífica, como un ángel, vestida toda de blanco; odiaba que hubiera algo perturbándola y ella lidiara con ello sola.

—Cuando desees desahogarte, yo estaré ahí, mi amor —musitó rompiendo el sonido de su acompasada respiración.

En algún punto había asimilado que casarse con una mujer especial como ella tendría sus dificultades, pero no alcanzó a imaginar lo mucho que le dolería ser testigo de su sufrimiento y no poder ayudarla.

Tragó saliva haciendo un puño de su mano.

El reloj del pasillo anunció las doce cuando ella se agitó en su sueño. Simultáneamente, él se estremeció al descender la temperatura en la habitación.

Las manos de Elsa, encogidas en su pecho, brillaron, y a su alrededor los rodeo una pequeña nevada que apagó la vela, quedando casi completamente a oscuras.

—No… —Escapó de los labios de ella mientras una lágrima resbalaba en su pómulo.

—Calma, calma. —La rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla sin que despertara. —Estás bien, estoy contigo.

Su sollozo le rompió el corazón, reforzando la prisión de su cuerpo tembloroso.

—No ocurrirá nada, no voy a dejarte.

Como si le estuviera escuchando, ella retornó su estado normal. El alma volvió a su cuerpo y continuó meciéndola lentamente.

La escena no se repitió esa noche, pero sí en otras.

 **[EH]**

Elsa vio a Hans frotarse los ojos y arrugó el ceño otra vez por las ligeras bolsas de cansancio debajo de ellos.

Recordaba que las últimas semanas, tras regresar de Corona, había tenido pesadillas, e intuía que él se despertaba por su causa.

La experiencia de Rapunzel le había hecho pensar en sus poderes y su mente retomaba palabras pasadas… si confiaba lo suficiente en alguien, o alguna persona extraña conocía de su invierno personal, podrían usarlo a su beneficio, engañándola para conseguir que hiciera cosas pregonando un bien… o solo para complacerle.

No podía vivir así; en el día se atormentaba como en la noche. Le era imposible disfrutar como en los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio. La razón no llegaba a ella y solo era capaz de pensar con sus miedos brillando.

Y comenzaba a afectarlo a él.

Se enojaba consigo misma por eso. Hans diariamente la miraba con una pregunta en sus ojos, y si por la noche perdía el sueño como consecuencia a sus pesadillas, terminaría enfermándolo.

¿Cómo podía ser reluctante a contarle si él era demasiado bueno con ella? No podía tener mejor esposo que Hans y ella lo pagaba de esa manera.

¿Terminaría destrozando su naciente relación?

Odiaba su invierno, estaba arruinando su vida y la del hombre que amaba.

Lo odiaba de sobremanera, y estaba empezando a dirigir el desprecio hacia su persona.

—Si me muevo mucho al dormir por mis pesadillas, tal vez…

Hans negó como rayo y cogió su mano sobre la mesa. —Me preocuparía más si durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas. Desearía poder hacer más. ¿Qué ocurre? No comes, y duermes mal. ¿Recuerdas mi promesa? Yo estoy aquí.

Era poco digna de ese hombre, pensó ella con dolor.

—Perdón, yo… —Un repentino sollozo le abandonó y se cubrió el rostro sin entender qué ocurría con ella, tratando de controlar la respuesta de su cuerpo y una exposición de sus poderes.

Elsa se puso en pie con los ojos cerrados, por lo que terminó chocando con Hans, que había rodeado el escritorio para ir a su lado, más que nada sorprendido por la pérdida de compostura de ella.

Su esposa trató de dar un paso atrás, aunque al abrir los ojos se sostuvo en su pecho con sus dos manos.

—¿Elsa?

—Todo me da vueltas —dijo ella bajando los párpados.

—Siéntate —pidió preocupado inclinándose hacia su mujer. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Pido por el doctor?

—Oh, Dios. ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

—Diecinueve de noviembre.

—Dos meses. Dios…

Ella llevó sus manos a la altura de su estómago mientras la contemplaba con impotencia.

—¿Elsa? Haré traer al doctor, no es…

—Creo que estoy encinta —interrumpió ella.

Tartajeó una respuesta apoyándose al escritorio.

Eso era… la última vez que estuvieron juntos su cuerpo le pareció distinto, pero no se enfocó mucho en ello.

—Un bebé… —Sintió la emoción en su voz.

Elsa hizo lo posible por enmascarar su pánico y asintió con una sonrisa practicada, que él no analizó por el efecto de la sorpresa.

Si no hubiera estado en su actual situación, ella habría sentido mucha más felicidad.

 **[EH]**

La confirmación del médico solo sirvió para incrementar las inquietudes de la reina, que ahora veía sus dos temas de preocupación unidos. Y aunque podía justificar el ceño entre sus cejas como parte de los ligeros malestares que la aquejaban, estaba segura que no engañaba a su esposo y hermana, sobre todo a esta última.

Anna estaba más pendiente de ella después de enterarse del embarazo, y persistía en el tema del secretismo. La cobriza lo hacía especialmente tras seguir a Kristoff unos días atrás, descubriendo a los amigos que él tenía y a quien se vio obligado de presentar cuando los trolls borraron la memoria y durmieron al guardia del castillo que estaba detrás de su huella, no sabía bajo qué órdenes.

Había presentado el caso de su hermana ante ellos, y Gran Pabbie le había dado unos consejos, que no estaban sirviendo con Elsa, dejándole como último recurso convencerla para hablar con el sabio troll, lo cual sería complicado de lograr… pues era montaña arriba.

Pero la princesa sabía lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser.

Ante la puerta del despacho de Elsa y Hans, ella se movía sobre un pie y otro con la mano en alto. Sabía que con tocar su hermana tendría la certeza de la seriedad con que se acercaba…

—Ahora que está casada toco primero —se dijo pensativa.

Sonriendo, llamó a la puerta y esperó la indicación de pasar desde dentro, que vino de parte de su cuñado.

Se asomó en el espacio entre el marco y la puerta con una expresión contenta, de antaño, que Elsa atisbó con satisfacción. Por lo menos una cosa estaba bien.

Hans también alzó la vista de los documentos que leía en su escritorio.

—Elsa, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —preguntó la menor mostrando los dientes al sonreír de nuevo.

Él se puso en pie sin que nadie se lo pidiera, mas Elsa agitó la cabeza.

—Puedo salir —aseguró la rubia.

—Permanece sentada, querida; iré a estirarme.

—No soy inválida —masculló la reina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Su esposo hizo caso omiso de su queja y asintió a las dos en excusa.

Al quedarse solas Anna avanzó hasta la silla del otro lado del escritorio y se dejó caer con un movimiento no muy elegante que hizo saltar sus faldas de algodón en la reprobatoria mirada de su hermana.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Creo que Hans es más sobreprotector de lo que imaginaba.

—Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero, Elsa.

—Una persona prudente no seguiría insistiendo.

—Para tu mala suerte, tengo más tenacidad en mis venas que prudencia… como bien sabes.

Elsa elevó una de sus cejas.

—Daph comparte mi opinión y ella tiene esos extraños sueños que se cumplen. Lo entiende. —Elsa ni se inmutó—. Vas a decirme que no es lo mismo. —Un asentimiento pequeño—. Dime, ¿acaso solo las personas que te conocen desde niña tienen el privilegio de saber? Espera, sería un argumento justo si Hans y tú no hubiesen coincidido en la infancia.

El suspiro de Elsa fue muy largo.

—No lo entiendes.

—Pues ayúdame a entender, Elsa. Cuando hay amor, las circunstancias pueden trabajarse.

—Ese es parte del problema.

—¿No lo amas? —repuso la menor—. ¿Él no te ama?

—Lo hago y no lo sé.

—Me gustaría saber qué cuentos te has estado diciendo tantos años. Es que no lo entiendo, Elsa. ¡Es una parte de ti! ¿Con qué derecho podrás creer en su amor si no conoce el factor clave que te ha hecho ser tú? ¿Y si el bebé tiene tus poderes?

—¡Basta!

Las dos se quedaron boquiabiertas porque alzara la voz y la temperatura decreciera.

—¿Crees que él no tardará en darse cuenta? Es más listo que tú y yo juntas. _Tú_ lo conoces más.

—He dicho que lo dejes, Elianna.

Se irguió al oír su nombre completo.

—Elsa… tengo un amigo que tiene unos amigos especiales, como tú. Habla con ellos, sé que servirá. Ven conmigo y deja que Kristoff te lleve con ellos. Hazlo por ti, por tu felicidad, la de Hans y la de mi sobrino o sobrina. Lo necesitas.

 **[EH]**

En la torre junto al reloj, Hans distinguió a su esposa y cuñada caminando hacia la montaña en compañía del rubio amigo de Anna, que llevaba a su lado al reno y su trineo de trabajo.

Con la situación de Elsa había apartado de su mente aquel asunto, pero veía ahora que su esposa también lo conocía, que le llevó a preguntarse qué cosa especial tendría ese sujeto. El guardia no le había podido decir mucho, más que era muy trabajador y no tenía familia.

Hasta entonces no tenía fundamentos para pensar que era un riesgo, pero esa travesía era extraña.

En especial cuando Anna se despidió de los dos, que subieron al trineo y se perdieron entre los árboles.

Entornó los ojos y rechinó los dientes dirigiendo pensamientos negativos a ese Bjorgman, por lo que fuera que planeara con su esposa. Alguna clase de artificio estaría utilizando para guiar a su noble mujer embarazada a un peligro.

Para eso Anna había querido hablar a solas con su hermana. Se habría aprovechado de su inocente cuñada para llegar a la reina quien sabe con qué intenciones.

Se dio vuelta y fue escaleras abajo con las caballerizas en mente.

Mientras tanto, ya adentrados en el bosque, Elsa siguió observando de soslayo hacia el amigo de Anna, que acababa de decir que debía tener más cuidado con su hermana porque se metía en situaciones que le podían hacer daño.

El cariño indistinguible en su voz, como en la de su hermana, le había dejado claro qué clase de sentimientos tenían por el otro. Sin embargo, Anna era todavía muy joven y no podía dar su aprobación, porque le quedaba un tramo hasta la mayoría de edad.

Sentía vibras positivas del rubio, pero no consideraría el asunto hasta que su hermana madurara.

Nada tenía que ver el origen de ese muchacho, pues la felicidad de Anna era lo primero… si la persona era confiable. Después de todo, un ex ladrón ya era parte de su familia. Un joven honrado no hacía diferencia.

Se aclaró la garganta. —Eres un buen hombre, señor Bjorgman.

Él se sonrojó y detuvo el trineo.

—Me halaga, Majestad. Hemos llegado. —Kristoff descendió del trineo con agilidad y le ofreció una mano. —Bienvenida al Valle de la Roca Viviente.

Ella observó a su alrededor ante la extraña aurora boreal en el cielo que atardecía. Tomó una inspiración profunda y señaló con sus ojos la mano, negando, como hizo cuando subió al trineo.

—Lo olvidaba —dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

Le otorgó una sonrisa educada y bajó del trineo, contemplando las rocas dispersadas en la tierra, que sabía escondían a los trolls.

—Están respetando sus deseos, reina Elsa. Cuando esté lista, solo debe decirlo y ellos saldrán.

Era peor saber que la observaban entretanto.

—Gracias.

—Yo me iré, ¿cuándo desea que regrese?

—Recuerdo el camino, y no temo de los lobos.

—Pero…

—Me hará bien regresar a pie.

—Si no ha regresado después de la siete informaré al rey.

Se encogió de hombros; para entonces, él ya habría liderado una búsqueda con los guardias, revisando cada esquina del reino. Había escrito en su nota que volvería cuando el reloj de la torre anunciara las seis.

Kristoff regresó a su trineo y partió de vuelta al pueblo, dejándola con unas rocas vivas que estaban pendientes a sus movimientos.

Elsa buscó un tronco, donde se sentó. Allí apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. Suspiró y se recordó que hacía eso por ella, por su bebé y por Hans.

—Gran Pabbie.

Las rocas comenzaron a temblar y girar en círculos frente a su fascinada mirada, contraria a la de su esposo al pie de la montaña.

Hans, sobre su caballo, se interponía en el camino del rubio, molesto de no conocer el bosque para ir a buscar a Elsa y encontrarla rápido antes de que anocheciera.

Pero la intimidación y tortura eran métodos eficaces para obtener información y no se tentaría el corazón si significaba ir a por Elsa.

—Te ordeno que bajes —emitió estoico.

—Majestad. —Kristoff se inclinó en respeto ante el esposo de la reina y tragó saliva al ver su mirada severa en su persona.

Rápido siguió la orden del gobernante y abandonó el trineo, temiendo por su vida.

—¿Qué hacías con mi esposa en el bosque? —preguntó Hans bajando del caballo, aun sin coger el látigo que tuvo a su alcance de último minuto.

—Yo… —Kristoff dudó, pues era un secreto de la reina.

—¿Por qué ella no regresó?

—Está bien, lo juro.

—¿Tu modo de acercarte a ella era a través de la princesa Elianna? —inquirió Hans quedando a un palmo de distancia del muchacho, casi a su altura.

Kristoff palideció y negó.

—Yo solo quería ayudar a su Majestad, rey Hans. Ella lo necesita. Y nunca utilizaría a la princesa. _Nunca_.

El pelirrojo pareció pensárselo unos momentos y llegar a una conclusión favorable. Hans sabía que si era por bien de su esposa, de momento solo mantendría los ojos abiertos.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu asunto con mi cuñada?

Los hombros del blondo decayeron.

 **[EH]**

Hans volvió a mirar hacia arriba y suspiró de alivio cuando la silueta azul de su esposa se dibujó en medio de los árboles, apenas en la oscuridad. Elsa tenía un brillo propio que la hacía distinguirse entre las sombras.

Desentumeció su cuerpo apoyado a un tronco y se aproximó a ella, que caminaba con la vista baja.

La tomó de sorpresa colocándose al frente, tratando de comprobar que estuviera en perfecto estado. Llegó a la conclusión que estaba intacta y posó su mano sobre la base de su cuello antes de abrazarla.

Elsa hipó y le rodeó con sus brazos, casi como si temiera perderlo.

No sabía a dónde había ido ni qué había hecho, pero solo fue capaz de apretarla sin decir nada. Comenzaba a creer que ella pasaba por algo demasiado difícil y ponerle presión solo empeoraría su frágil estado.

Esa no era la Elsa que conocía y no quería afectarla más de lo que ya estaba. Incluso si se moría por saber, podía ignorar su deseo egoísta.

—¿Podemos hablar después? Por hoy solo quiero que me abraces —susurró ella con voz ronca.

—Vayamos a casa, cariño —musitó en su oído y la alzó en volandas para subirla a Sitron.

Él montó detrás de ella y azuzó a su caballo con ella apoyada a su pecho.

Nunca el silencio se le hizo tan pesado.

 **[EH]**

Al día siguiente Anna se dirigió muy contenta al puesto de verduras donde siempre coincidía con Kristoff, sabía que después de la plática con los trolls Elsa estaría mejor, así que podía centrarse en lo que concernía a su vida y las buenas nuevas de la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo oculto de su falda.

El rubio, con su acostumbrada seriedad, se apartó del puesto dejando una zanahoria a su amigo, indicándole a Anna que le siguiera hacia un sitio menos expuesto.

Ceñuda, ella caminó silenciosa casi sobre sus talones, para ver que se detenían junto a unas rocas en el fiordo. Las olas del mar golpeaban la piedra haciendo un ruido de salpiqueo, levantando el olor a sal.

Al ver que pasaba un tiempo y él no decía nada, decidió hablar.

—Tengo buenas noticias. Daphné me ha enviado una carta para anunciarme primero que se casará la próxima primavera con el amor de su vida. El príncipe Hilbrand ha logrado una pequeña victoria con su aprobación. Sé que al final podrá convencerla de que la quiere también.

—Princesa…

—¿No crees que es maravilloso? —continuó animada. —Por cierto, gracias otra vez por Elsa, hoy parecía mejor, de verdad…

—Anna… —Él le tocó los labios con un dedo para callarla y ella sintió un escalofrío en toda su piel.

—¿Me has llamado por mi nombre! —Celebró con una sonrisa que se desvaneció fugazmente—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Su Majestad… me ofreció una solución… si tú la apoyas —dijo él, nervioso.

Anna arrugó la nariz. —¿De qué? ¿En qué se metió mi hermana o hablas de Hans?

Kristoff cogió la mano de ella entre la suya y la llevó a sus labios. —Te quiero.

Ella parpadeó repetidamente con el corazón latiendo a mil, antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero, Kristoff.

Él rió nerviosamente mientras asentía.

—Me gustaría que algún día te convirtieras en mi esposa.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —exclamó ella entre brincos.

—Espera… —La detuvo él sonriendo de lado. —Aun eres joven y yo no tengo qué ofrecerte; pero tu cuñado me da la oportunidad de unirme a la armada en las Islas del Sur, para embarcarme y poder labrarme un futuro para los dos, digno de ti. Tengo que partir de inmediato o quedaré varado aquí durante la temporada fría.

Anna agitó la cabeza.

—Kristoff… pero… tú amas el hielo…

—Te quiero más a ti, Anna. Mi único miedo es que crezcas y decidas no…

—Esperaré por ti, Kristoff —le cortó ella—. Sé lo que es el verdadero amor; no encontraré otro igual y lo nuestro está destinado a ser. Para mí tú eres suficiente, tal como eres ahora; mas respetaré tu decisión si eso es lo que deseas. Yo podría casarme contigo sin importar otra cosa.

—Lo sé, pero yo quiero darte una vida mejor que la de un repartidor de hielo que solo tiene trabajo en verano. Y llevarte a las aventuras que tú deseas.

Anna se enjuagó las lágrimas con una mano en el pecho, descubriendo que había más que el mundo cerrado en el que había vivido toda su vida, y que también había más de lo que ella quería.

Además había cosas que tenía que afrontar, como las dificultades que podrían cernirse alrededor de ellos. Otras personas, enfrentamientos, el mar, la distancia… el tiempo.

—¿Cuidarás de Sven por mí? —preguntó él inseguro. —Él es mi posesión más preciada y dejarlo contigo es mi promesa para regresar a ti y hacer nuestra vida juntos.

—¿Acaso tienes que preguntarlo?

Haciendo a un lado sus temores, Anna se lanzó a abrazarlo y él le dio vueltas en el aire.

Era tiempo de poner en práctica sus palabras. Cuando había amor, las circunstancias podían trabajarse.

Al final era su tiempo de madurar.

 **[EH]**

La habitación de paredes azules o grises, en ese momento el último, otorgaban cierta comodidad a Elsa, que buscó refugio en ellas tras concluir los deberes más demandantes en su mesa de trabajo.

Gran Pabbie había sido de mucha ayuda y sus palabras de mucha sabiduría, pero le quedaba a ella la decisión de dar el salto de fe al vacío, con la esperanza que habría algo que hiciera inofensiva la caída.

Los temores no podían carcomerle el alma, o se marchitaría como las flores sin agua y se perdería de la salida del sol y la llegada de la primavera.

Le quitaría luz a su existencia y el resto de ella pasaría desolada, insegura y casi vacía como su infancia.

Esa lucha consigo misma y los miedos de su cabeza tenía que terminar, y un gran paso era abrir la puerta al "y si…".

Tenía que confiar en el hombre que juró no cuestionarla ni descubrirla, con quien sus secretos y la persona privada estarían guardados.

El amor tenía muchas facetas y muchos colores, y sin confianza, sin la parte que la definía como era, no servía. Podía tener secretos, pero no de la clase del suyo… menos cuando era una carga horrorosa y un impedimento para su felicidad.

Empezaba a comprender lo que hizo su padre. Él quería dejarle el tiempo para tomar sus propias decisiones, y como lo conocía, estaba casi segura que habría roto el contrato con las Islas del Sur por ella.

Le habría despojado del hombre de su vida.

Se estremeció con aturdimiento.

—Eso no pasó —se recordó en voz alta, ya no tan ronca como meses antes, pues hablaba más.

Un contrato y la partida de sus padres habían cambiado el rumbo que creía trazado para ella.

Para mejor.

Eso terminó de decidirla.

Como si supiera que le buscaba, Hans llegó a la habitación.

—Lindos pájaros —trivializó él con las manos en los bolsillos, recargado a la puerta.

—Doce.

—¿Tienen nombre? —preguntó él caminando a la pared, donde delineó la enredadera del mismo modo que ella había hecho en el pasado.

Ella rió y se ganó una sonrisa de su esposo al verla más animada y receptiva.

—Creo que te dejaré a ti el escoger los nombres de nuestros hijos. Únicamente me especializo en apodos. Yo le di su apelativo a mi hermana y prima porque no me simpatizaba un nombre largo, más que para la disciplina.

—Entonces te lo haré difícil. Y… ¿has hallado uno para tu otra prima? —cuestionó él dejando al pajarillo principal.

Enfocada en él, en su periferia percibió que el empapelado era azul.

Sonrió con una mano en su vientre.

—No, todavía no. Pero ahora que la mencionas hay algo que debo decirte. No sé ni por dónde empezar por la gravedad del asunto.

La mirada de Hans se acentuó en su rostro.

—¿Grave? —preguntó con poca voz.

—Temo que sí.

Hans se irguió.

—Cariño, ¿sabes que te quiero? —Saboreó el término en su boca y aplaudió su propio atrevimiento.

Sonrojada, por supuesto.

—Hasta ahora solo soñaba con eso, pero me asusta que comiences así.

—¿Tú me quieres?

Con un suspiro, él llegó hasta ella y le obligó a alzar el rostro para cruzar sus miradas.

—Elsa, creo que llevo enamorado de ti toda una vida. Te quiero. Si tu intención es espantarme con lo que tengas por decir, déjame asegurarte que nada hará que pierdas brillo antes mis ojos. He llegado hasta este día solo por el ánimo que el pensamiento tuyo me daba.

Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron y se vio inundada por un cálido sentimiento en el pecho. Más que nunca, el color azul de la habitación le acarició el alma.

—Tengo poderes. Hago magia.

Elsa se dio la vuelta acercándose a la ventana, desde donde vio la caída de la lluvia en el exterior.

Esperaba el momento en que él dijera que quería una demostración, o que le consolara diciendo que buscarían ayuda para su locura.

En realidad, no sabía qué esperar. Lo conocía, pero sus poderes eran un tema delicado con el que lidiar.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué! —exclamó volviéndose a Hans.

Él sonreía ligeramente, a su espalda, y le cogió una de sus manos enguantadas con ternura.

—Deduje que despertaron en tu visita a las Islas del Sur. Al ver tu temor por ellos te hice creer que…

—Era un sueño —terminó ella por él. Hans asintió.

Su esposa se apartó de la ventana y, por tanto, de él, caminando hacia la otomana al pie de la cama, donde se sentó, casi con ganas de reír histérica, nada de su carácter.

—¿Todo este tiempo? Tú…

—Admito que llevo esperando a que confíes en mí; no quería presionarte —dijo Hans acercándose a ella, arrodillándose a sus pies.

—Y yo… _creo que soy una tonta_.

—Debes necesitar tiempo para asimilarlo. Si eso es lo que te ha estado perturbando a todas horas, prométeme que ya no más. No puedo verte así.

—¿Y qué si nuestro bebé también…

—¿Temes que nuestros hijos también tengan poderes? Si acaso es así, eso solo los hará más especiales. Mi amor, te tendrán a ti como ejemplo para vivir con ellos y yo pasaré cada día orgulloso de verlos. Tu infancia no se repetirá, porque los apoyaremos como podamos. Yo estaré feliz de mi familia.

Elsa se inclinó a él y lo besó.

* * *

Las explicaciones y remembranzas llegaron después, y con el paso de los años Elsa pudo disminuir la ansiedad que le provocaba el delicado asunto de su invierno, que dejó de ser un secreto el verano siguiente a su coronación, cuando dio a luz a la princesa Agata, en honor a su abuelo materno.

El despliegue de poderes de nieve y hielo en plena temporada cálida no podía pasar desapercibido y ella acabó con la carga que llevaba encima por ellos, por lo menos en su reino. Los habitantes de Arendelle recibieron positivamente la sorpresa de su buena soberana, y quizá el arribo de la bebé sirvió para suavizar el golpe.

En años venideros, todos verían con normalidad su magia y disfrutarían de ella.

Por otro lado, con seis años, Agata no había mostrado signos de poseer poderes, y su hermano Helge, de uno, tampoco. Anna apenas iba a casarse, tendría que esperar para después.

Pero con el tiempo la reina fue aprendiendo que había cosas más importantes en las que poner su mente, dejando que el curso de la vida siguiera.

Y si lo olvidaba, el hombre con el que le comprometieron recién nacida, estaba allí para recordárselo.

* * *

 **NA: Lo dividí en dos partes porque era espantosamente pequeña la barra de desplazamiento.**

Son muchas palabras y para mí sola es difícil encontrar inconsistencias o fallos aquí metidos, por lo que les dejo a ustedes la tarea de decirme.

Las historias secundarias me gustaron porque sí, y si han leído mi fic "El Impostor", conocerán a mis OC. Del hermano mayor de Hans, el nombre de Caleb no me gusta, mucho menos parece danés. En lo que respecta al nombre de Anna, fue para que ambas tuvieran nombres con E.

Para terminar, feliz año, porque no les había saludado todavía. :)

 **Besos, Karo.**


End file.
